Love's Liberation
by Cris Coursey
Summary: Liberating Harley.  Same disclaimer No rights whatsoever to any characters or anything they're all property of DC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Pawn**

Three meals a day, a comfortable room, no chores, and no freedom. Yep, same as last time and the time before that and the time before that. I growled, this was enough to drive me as insane as these ignorant pissants thought me. The flying rodent inenvitably bringing me back, doesn't he ever tire of the same old boring routine. Why I've tossed him into shark filled pools! Pushed him from buildings! Blew him up for Christ's sake! Did he repay me by becoming more creative? No.

I snickered, glancing around the rec room. The guards were in their own world as were the other loons. The Joker, that is I, was the only creature contemplating anything other than the pretty colors on the tv or what should we do tomorrow. Surrounded by fools. The doctors believed in reforming us inmates, but me no. I could not be reformed, because unlike the rest of what they call 'society' I did not have problems.

I stared deeply into the black and red checkerboard in front of me. A simple pattern black, red, black, red, but the colors were bold, daring. They seem to inspire me. Perhaps I could escape the jacket and kill a nurse. Her card would get me out of that wing, but I might run into a few guards. I laughed, yes, and then it wouldn't take much to overpower a few of those neanderthals. I could be out tonight! Hot damn!

Perching my elbows on my knees I held my head in my hands, staring at this beautiful inspirational board. Yes, I could do that, or I could sneak through to the janitor's closet again. The last bomb I made to break out took the entire zoo wing, not entirely expected. Yes, the Gotham PD and Batman had their hands full that month, and were entirely tooo thorough sweeping the city. No reason to get that started again, it wasn't like it really affected my work, but it had been annoying.

"Do you play?" a soft feminine voice interrupted my inner monologue and I sneered looking up to inform this intruder of the heinous act. As soon as I saw her, I knew it was not a crime, but it would have to be corrected. She was, dare I say, precious.

She was a tiny thing, couldn't be barely five foot. Her hair was tightly pulled back into a knot, and she wore horried thick rimmed glasses. Her eyes sparkled, and they were a solid blue. I'm talking freaking cornflower blue! Same as the damn flower! Her skin was slightly flushed and it looked soft with youth. She wore the white coat deemed only to doctors, but this angel was far too young.

"Excuse me." Did she dare approach him.

"Do you play?" she asked again.

She looked as if she was an angel swept from the stained glass window of the closest church. I could so easily peel that skin away, bathe in her innocent blood, and make a beautiful peice of work to terrify Gotham with this one. They'd come to worship pictures of this 'saving grace' and then the aftermath of her coming in contact with the 'devil'. I laughed, watching as she cocked her head in a curious expression.

"Checkers?" Seriously, did she think to even provide a challenge? It would be a simple thing to beat her, wouldn't be worth the effort.

"No, I was thinking more like chess." I cocked a brow, and she blushed. "I heard you were extremly smart and I figured I would enjoy the challenge."

Smiling, I nodded, "You flatter me, I shall appease you this once." I wonder if Arkham even knew I was tainting his new blood. She went to a guard to fetch the pieces, then rushed back. She was breathing fast, excited. I could imagine the adrenline flowing through that small body at having been noticed by me, apparently she knew the importance of my favor. She set the board up giving me the white, trying to placate me? Give me first move? Your mistake, you take what you want.

No more words were spoken as we played. She was quick and decisive with her movements, not taking time to stratigize or try to predict my next move. I smiled, best form of defense against me. She had her knight, three pawns, and rook left to guard her king. I still had my queen. I took out her knight and rook, allowing her a few more moves, before I would pin her in the corner. She giggled, shocking me from my thoughts. Here I thought I was being a good boy and hadn't even made a single jest?

"You realize you sacrificed all your pawns straight off?" she asked. I mumbled and threw my hand in the air, of course. "Why?" I looked up from the board then, again her eyes sparkled. Maybe her blood would sparkle too.

"They are simple pawns." I stated flatly, it was like talking to a child. She nodded and pointed at my king.

She leaned closer over the board watching me, I felt an instant need to bury my teeth into her silky neck, but quickly buried the idea. No, not right now. Finish the game. She smiled, "Check." Nothing could've shocked me more, no one had ever came close in any game!

My nostrils flared, and I studied the board. She had a pawn against my king, a simple correction, but still she was able to utter that one little word. I had missed it, I the Clown Prince of Crime had missed it. I felt anger bubbling, and looked at this naive child in front of me. She laughed and every head turned, and I felt my body do something foreign. Without any element of chaos, or trace of blood, my loins were tightening due to this angel's soft melodious laugh. I curled my hands into fists under the table, and she stood.

"I know you've won, and I surrender." her smile remained and the incompentant chit met my eyes. "I've got to get back to work now, thank you for playing with me." She touched my shoulder and left. No One Touched Me!

Hundreds of thoughts and feelings converged at once, I sorted slowly. That little bitch had caught me off guard with an insignificant pawn, she'd not came close to winning, but in check! She had laughed, enjoying his confusion, because he couldn't deny he had been. He'd missed it! How long had it been since he'd missed something! She was not a complete fool, she'd been gracious, flattering, and admitted her defeat without fight.

'Thank you for playing with me.' Would she thank him when he decided to really play with her? Would she laugh softly for him as he bit his way slowly through that neck? Then he felt it again, this time he was unbelievably confounded. She turned some switch on and his body had finally noticed a woman. This was no good, no good at all. No, he'd have to do something with her.

Who the hell was she? Quickly to my feet, I shuffled over to the guards. "Who was that?"

One shrugged, the other looked out the window ignoring me. Fine, die ignorant. I will kill you when I make my break tonight. I shrugged indifferently going back to my seat. Yes, my plan, my plan the innocent wench had so enchantingly distracted me from. Yes, she'd been a distraction. Maybe I could put the plan off, it didn't have to happen tonight?

I turned a few thoughts around. No. No, I wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. I wanted to confront this little girl and set her in her proper place. Yes, I would show her not to challenge 'The Joker', she would look at me in terror and appreciate that when I finished. Calmly I took a couple deep breaths willing away the throb of my lower body, yes she would come to know you do not challenge me on my territory.

Chapter 2- Dr. Quinzel?

"Why do you ask?" Jermiah Arkham had eyes like a rat, yes like an alleyway rat. They were brown and squinty from years of wearing the wrong prescription. He was putting on weight in his later years, and I noticed how his hair was finally infusing with grey, his eyes had developed the so called crow's feet, and several deep wrinkles carresed his face. He had been here since I could remember, but I could not remember him looking this old.

I smiled, "She intrigues me." It was true, maybe I wanted to wash the day's dirt off in her blood, lick her entrails, watch her eyes widen with that first cut and fall with the last. Intrigued was a good word, she intrigues me.

He nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Her name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel." I nodded and motioned for him to continue. I almost believed he wouldn't, but he sighed. I knew I had him.

"She's an intern, she, for some odd reason, likes studying extreme personalities." That explained why she had been in there, she was attracted to crazy! I felt myself laughing like a loon and tried to stop, but it was just too much.

He sighed, "She's smart, but young. The other day, I allowed her to wander during your recreation time to see how reactions would be."

I cocked a brow, "And?"

He shrugged, "You saw." I took a deep breath, no I hadn't. He laughed at his own private thoughts and immediate irritation took root. "I had no clue she'd just stroll in to you, it was rather unexpected." Well, of course you ignorant fool! That's why she's intrigues me!

"So she's not gonna get to be my doc?" I frowned. Dr. Arkham immediatly sat forward, his hands steepling in front of him, his face went from mild shock to intense scrutiny. We'd played these games for years, and he had yet to see there were no rules. He seemed to respect that I did what I wanted and when I wanted, yet I knew he was fighting to keep me here, keep me under his thumb. Ignorance is bliss?

He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. Yes, asswipe, practice keeping calm! "Why would you ask? Have another masterpiece planned?" Yep.

I laughed, "I feel like revealing myself to her, telling her what you have been striving for."

His face instantly took a different shade between purple and red, "You and I both know that's not the case. I will not allow her near you, to treat or otherwise. I see now I made a mistake in allowing her the experience."

I laughed, "Then thats all the cooperation you will recieve from me."

He waved his hand encompassing the office, guards, Arkham Asylum itself, "You call what you've been doing cooperation?" You of all people should know this is as good as it will get, why ignore it?

I nodded. That was that. When he realized that I was finished, he motioned three guards to take me back to my cell.

Two of the guards were relatively new, I'd never seen them before this visit, but good old Maury still worked here. He was a sniveling twit, a little man behind what he thought was a big bad taser. Yes, the taser will protect you Maury. I laughed making them even more rigid and tense as we walked. Me, a skinny little man cuffed at ankles and wrists makes them nervous? Me? Maybe I could relieve some of their tension.

The dark headed goon on my left was watching before him, barely just trying to slow to my pace. I was in no hurry, one corner, two corner, now. I had both hands in his neck, before the other two could even turn. Digging my fingers into his windpipe, blood trickled down into my sleeve. Damn, that's going to be sticky tonight. The other new one, I call him 'Buddy', he reminds me of a 'Buddy'. 'Buddy' started screaming at me to stop and put his hands around my neck trying to cut of my air. Fool!

I watched the life leave the blue lipped moron, then decided to take care of 'Buddy'. I backed up into the cell watching us, all the loons hollering and bouncing like monkeys at a zoo. This particular monkey happened to be a cannibal, laughing I felt 'Buddy' loosen his grip and start screaming in a high pitch wail. A cannibal in minimal security? That's their fault. It seemed the Asylum only hired idiots now too.

Little ol' Maury was pissing his pants at this point. I slowly walked to stand in front of him. He was shaking with fear, the only thing he'd remembered to do was call backup, but meeting my eyes he'd forgotten to run. Little Maury, poor little Maury. I stood over him, he was barely on his feet. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb." I smiled and his eyes seemed to pop from his head.

"Leave him alone!" a woman screamed, just coming around the corner. I felt elation, there was no nurse here stupid enough to interrupt my work, but there was an intern. I turned to find her maybe. . .four steps away. She'd come around the corner to face two bodies at my feet and a little man pissing himself as I conquered Arkham yet again.

Grabbing Maury and pulling him against me, "Did you just interrupt me and my old friend?" She was breathing heavy, her movements jerked, good girl feel your nerves, your adrenline, because I plan to taste them.

She took two steps and a change took her. She looked much calmer, much sharper, more in control, her eyes swept everything, and she put both hands in her coat. "Yes, I believe I did. I said let him go." Her voice was soft, calming, and I felt my insides tighten in excitement.

I cocked my head, "And if I do?"

She smiled, meeting my eyes, "I'm right here." Her voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Wouldn't I be more fun to play with?" Little fool, self sacrificing fool. I dropped him, he fell to the ground before running. She never flinched, her smile never wavered. I placed myself in front of her.

"I'm going to rip your throat out." I whispered, raising my cuffed hands to gently stroke her lovely white throat. She raised her head a notch, and I shivered in anticipation. Screw Arkham! I was going to have her now.

"Where's the fun in that?" It wasn't often I was shocked, even mildly, but her eyes sparkled. It almost felt like she was in on my joke! No, couldn't have this.

I bent and whispered in her ear, "It'll be fun when the guards finally get their balls together and find me licking your sweet blood from my fingers. When they see how I've mutilated your pretty little body and I pick that ignorant brain from your skull." I felt her shiver and then she put her hands on my chest, throwing me another curve.

Growling low in her throat, her voice was as husky and low as mine. "Tell me more, talk dirty to me." I jerked back to see her expression. Her eyes were closed, a smile touched her lips, and she looked too lustful. I started to take a step back and regroup, but her tiny hands gripped the blue jumpsuit against my chest. "Your not going anywhere." She looked at me, her eyes were familiar, they held me in that spot. I was still trying to place them, when I felt the sharp pain in my back. Grabbing her to steady myself, she was instantly clinging to my body as the electric currents from tasers shot through us.

I was still in a state of confusion, when they pinned me to the ground. She lay in a forgotten heap watching. Her fucking eyes never left me as I was drug away. Her fucking eyes that sparkled with the possibility of death having been standing in front of her! She was as crazy as I was!

Chapter 3-

"Care to talk about it, Harleen?" I groaned putting the pillow over my head. Dr. Arkham sat in a chair by the bed. We were in the infirmary, I'd refused to go home or to the hospital, there was too much clean up to be done now.

"I explained already." I mumbled. He was my boss, but I was not the bad guy here, so leave me the hell alone. It was not going to change, no matter what I said or did at this point.

He sighed, his voice depressed. He was blaming himself. "I don't understand what happened." his soft admission was no surprise, I didn't know exactly what had happened. I had just relied on instinct, and it had worked. Who was I to argue?  
>I counted to five, then for the hundreth time I told him. "I came around the corner to catch up to Dr. Leland. I'd went to the restroom, and she'd went to retrieve Pamela Isely. I knew there was an alarm, but I didn't actually remember where to go." Yeah, my ignorant fault. "He just was standing there, over Jason and Carlo, and he was going to kill Maury. I immediatly said leave him alone, then I realized I'd screwed up." I looked over at Dr. Arkham, giving my best puppy dog eyes, "I realize I should've turned and hid in the bathroom, but I just couldn't let him kill Maury." Arkham nodded, taking my hand. "Please don't fire me." He laughed, his mousy expression registered he wasn't pleased, but he was fine with me for now. Men were always so predictable. "I just had to do something."<p>

He was rubbing my hand, and I realized he was trying to comfort me. Of all the men I'd met, Dr. Arkham was the only one that had not actually looked at me as a piece of meat, more of a little girl. It was sweet, still usable, but also sweet. "You are one of two that has challenged him and lived. I say thats the biggest initiation you'll ever recieve. There's not many guards or even doctors that would have did what you did and survived to talk about it."

"Two?" I immediatly latched onto this tidbit. The Joker was a powerful man, not one to tangle with. Not only were the Gothamites terrified of him, but the police, the doctors, hell even the other inmates. He carried himself, like no one could touch him, like he could have anything he wanted, and it worked for him. I just wish I knew where his endless confidence came from? I mean they call him crazy, but I just didn't see it. He had his only beliefs and the hell with the rest of us. Didn't you ever wonder why the nerd got the cheerleader? I mean confidence will take you places, maybe not the places Joker was going, but I wanted that. I wanted his confidence.

He nodded, bringing me back to reality, "Marybelle." An ancient decripid nurse, I'd only met once. "She's dealt with him as long as I have, and I have to say your both much braver. He's a heartless killer Harleen, and though I don't condone what you did, I do realize that there is. . . ." He struggled for a moment, and I decided to leap.

"A connection. We now have a connection." I watched him sit back inhaling sharply. "He let me live." I wanted this! Give it to me! Allow me the means to make my mark! Don't make me beg! I'd walked away, he'd had plenty of time to 'mutilate me' and he hadn't.

His sweaty palm ruffled his hair, then went to balance his chin. "You want him?"

I shrugged, "I'll take him." Hell yes I want him! No use in appearing over eager though, let him think I'm doing him the favor.

"He's beyond your skills." his eyes seemed to take me in, an inner debate?

"He's beyond anyone's skills." But I could crack him.

"He's beyond help, there's no controling him, there's no telling what he'll do." I nodded. "You realize the reprecusions I'll take if you allow yourself to get hurt." Again I nodded. "Your the first intern to grace our halls in a very long time." First one that actually wanted this job. He seemed resigned to this. "You can see him tomorrow. Other than that change, I want you to continue paperwork and observing Leland. You may talk to her or I, that's it. If anything goes public, I'll have your job."

"I'm not that new." I mumbled, feeling a bit of resentment at being talked to like a ameteur daughter or such. He was pointing out the point blank everyone knows crap and I was biting my tongue. Couldn't waste my advantage.

"Good luck." He imparted before leaving.

He was tall, he barely fit in the door. His hair was shining green, glimmering still wet from his shower. His skin was milk white, as were his teeth. His smile was malicious, sparking hitting a nerve I'd long hidden. And his eyes! I felt myself biting my cheek, his eyes were dark pools of onyx. There was such depth, solid black. I took a shaky breath as the guards locked him to the floor across my desk into the chair. They looked at me in silent question and I nodded. They left then, leaving me alone in my office with the killer clown.

I couldn't look at him, this close I could smell that clean masculine scent that had enveloped and caught my attention yesterday. He was a killer, a psychotic clown on the rampage, the 'Clown Prince of Crime', a man without morals or remorse, and he was sitting in front of me simply studying me. I was the object of his attention at the moment, he seemed content to look me over so I studied him just as close.

His features were sharper, like that of an old greek statue. He reminded me of the statue I'd seen in Arts Appreciation of Apollo. I had felt that scrawny chest, and it made me even more curious. He wasn't scrawny at all, he was pure muscle. He was sleek and firm reminding me of a snake having more muscles than one could actually expect.

"I'm Dr. Quinzel." I kept my voice firm, talking slowly to keep it steady and give me time to plan my next move.

"I know." he crossed his legs at the ankles, leaning back in the chair, hands crossed at his chest.

"I'll be your new therapist." He cocked a bushy green eyebrow. "What would you like me to call you?"

He waved one hand, "I would say Joker, but then you'd refuse." He sighed, "So you may call me. . ." He seemed to study it above my head, then looking back to my eyes, "Whatever the fuck you like."

I laughed, his eyes narrowed. "That's giving me a lot of leedway."

His smile seemed to widen. "I like you."

"I know." I crossed my arms on the desk in front of me.

"How?" he stated.

"You could have killed me easily yesterday." I pointed out.

He tilted his smiling head to the side. "Do you like games doc?"

I smiled back, "No, I'm more of a puzzle girl."

He nodded, "Very good. I expect we can have us a good time then?"

I laughed, he would always stay a step ahead, may as well count on it. "Of course, perhaps I'll bring in one of my puzzles during our sessions."

He shook his head, "And deprive you of hearing my story? Naughty Harleen. I should be the focus of your attention."

"And you shall be, but from your past records you either describe in perfect detail all of your. . ." I paused looking for a word that wouldn't set him off. "Work or you talk in circles eventually causing your other doctors to seek help themselves."

He was nodding, "Not all of them. Some of them died."

"Yes, and I'd like to keep my mind as is. You can talk about whatever pops into that handsome head, but I wish to distract myself from the gruesome gore you seem to spout." Honesty tended to be the best policy.

"You think I'm handsome?" he sat forward then, I had his attention. Just like a man.

"For a psychopath your not half bad." I arched a brow issuing the challenge. "I seem to recall you said I had a pretty little body myself."

He laughed, "So your just returning the favor?" I nodded, leaning back preparing myself for his onslaught.

And then it came, "You welcomed me, my dear, with ...shall I say?...Open arms."

"And you predicted my blood would taste sweet on your tongue." I returned, taunting him.

"Your so ready to die, Doc?" his voice dropped to that husky whisper from yesterday and involuntarily I shivered. I shook my head no. "Then you take pleasure in pain?"

I burst in giggles, "I felt your pleasure against my stomach when we were tasered." He growled, frowning now. You are a man, no matter the propaganda. "I take it you don't like feeling like a man?"

"You should watch yourself...Doc." he warned. I shook my head.

"You could kill me no matter what puddin, so let me make this clear. I wish to help you." My eyes narrowed and I leaned forward, "You, however, are not going to push me around. If I'm nice to you, I die. If I'm rude to you, I die. You don't mind pushing my boundries. . ." I licked my lips, trying to distract myself from the sudden dry mouth, "My buttons. I will push yours."

"Is that a threat, doc? I don't like threats." His hands were clenching each other then unclenching. So much for charming him. . .

"I don't like you questioning my pleasure points, my wish for death, telling me your going to kill me." He leaned forward and so did I. "You don't like to be touched, to be talked to as an equal, and I will do everything in my power to make you as uncomfortable as you make me."

"So a challenge? And on our first date." He tsked, but didn't move. Neither did I. "Maybe someone should find a pair of pants that fits her, because you dear girl, have outgrown your breeches."

I took immediate insult and lashed out, "And do you hun, think of me changing pants? Me naked getting dressed? In the shower perhaps? Or did you dream of me last night?" His fist hit my desk and I jumped, but neither of us were giving an inch. This was his game, I was just feeling out the board.

Chuckling, he leaned back, "I like how you play the game."

I returned the gesture, sitting back, "Perhaps we can form some solid rules."

He shook his head, "I think not Harleen. Where's the fun in that?"

"So the goal is to break down the other?" I questioned, trying to grasp his evil intentions.

"Something like that." He smacked his lips, "If this is not our first date, what would you call it?"

"Preliminaries. This is just an introduction, a formal meeting to acknowledge our future relationship." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, this was going to be draining relationship at that. "It's time for you to return to your room."

"And do you plan on giving me a keepsake? A small token of affection to 'acknowledge our future relationship?" I shrugged, expect the unexpected. "Come now, Harl', you have my history at your fingertips, surely you can return the favor." I shrugged.

"It's not your entire history."

He tsked again, "But where would be the fun in that? Come Harleen I want something personal." I laughed.

"I'd give you my panties, but you use them to wring my neck." His laughter mingled with mine.

"Perhaps that would be too personal even for me." He studied me closely. "Cut yourself. Let me taste your essence." His voice was soft, his tone placating.

"That would be no fun." I threw his words back at him.

"Then a kiss to seal the deal." I shut my eyes, what could I give him. He could kill with a fucking playing card, that had already been proved. "What scared? You taunt me with sexual innuedos and now you can't back them up?"

I had dug the hole, I might as well jump in. I stood slowly, my hips swaying gently as I walked behind him. "We've no trust to get so personal."

"Ahh, be we have so much more, so much to look forward to. Come now Harleen, your not following anyone's rules, no your being very naughty, and this is just one more insignificant thing." I couldn't allow him to push me back, to expose the wall I so cleanly tore down on him. To get personal was his weakness, I'd nailed it yesterday. Thank God for instincts!

I bent over him slowly watching his hands touching my lips to his. I knew he wanted blood and I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth. I would not be taunted by the moist warm haven, no I would not give in to this man. I bit down gently harder and harder, I felt his hand grab the back of my hair pulling it from the knot I'd perfected just for this job. He pressed me closer, my knees gave and his body seemed to catch me as his lips kept mine. I tasted his blood and he moaned, jerking my hair, and I pulled back in confusion. Quickly I found my compusure, even sitting in the blue jumpsuit's lap. I slowly slid off him, daring him to call me out again. He laughed, this time it had a softer edge, and I was able to smile catching the humor.

Resuming my seat I met his eyes, taunting him. He looked like a well fed kitten, and I knew then this was as they say the most dangerous man in the world. He held his left hand up showing me a chunk of blond hair.

There's no one ups, I'll be your equal. "Your blood is sweet in my mouth." He cocked an eyebrow before throwing his head back in that trademark maniacal laugh. Game on.

Chapter 4

I was excited! For the first time, I was excited to see my doctor. She was so much fun, such an unexpected treasure in this downtrodden place. She lived her life to the beat of a different drum and her's was as chaotic as my own. She'd already broken dozens of rules, even getting personal. No. No, kissing wasn't personal to her.

There wasn't any sexual desire yesterday, not it was pure conniving feminine art. She thought she could break me by pretending to be my equal. Dear, dear Harleen. So sweet and innocent, but there was a cynical jade there buried peeking out every so often. She welcomed death, she desired the pain, she wasn't just an everyday slute, no not his doctor. She was just using all of her naturally gifted assets to attain what she wanted.

I looked into the mirror in my cell, using my fingers to check my hair. She thought I was handsome, she admitted a physical attraction, however she didn't fully acknowledge it. Not at all, the kiss was just an acceptance of my challenge. She felt she had an edge, I laughed. Too bad this edge cut both ways. She, no matter deep down, desired power. She reconized it in me. As I reconized the unique play I had with her. She was the best damn present Jermiah had ever given me.

I would not waste this gift. No, I'd unwrap her slowly. I'd taunt her with information, tease her with her own warped daring, and I'd lick every drop of blood from her dead body when I was through. I groaned and grabbed the edge of the sink. Since she'd walked into my life, my body seemed to respond like a teenager.

I didn't like this. I didn't like it at all. I'd never been one to give into the needs of the human body. I ate only when I wanted, I slept only when I wanted, and I would fuck on command too. I would not be one of the loons the guards made bets on, I would not be caught stroking myself as other men did. It was a dirty act, that gave men just a few seconds of pleasure that was only a base need. No, I was better than that. I didn't give into base needs, but it was distracting the hell out of me. Just like she'd wanted, the vixen!

She was nervous, her movements jerky, her gall had left, fled actually. I watched her for the third time straighten the same papers and my patience seemed to retreat.

"Well?" I was irritated and she put her glasses on. No words, no acknowledgement. She just put those damn black glasses on. Now, she looked at me. Good, bout god damn time.

"What's your real name?" her voice trembled.

"Casper." Seriously?

She sighed, "Last name?"

"Ghost."

"Fine. Age?"

"14." At least that's what my body thought.

She sighed and tugged her earring, her little hoop. It was a nervous gesture. This little pixy had stared me down yesterday, dared me to jump her, now she was fidgeting and twisting. "What's the matter, Harl'?" It escaped my mouth, but I knew. She was new, this was her first session.

She cleared her throat, "I..I.." she buried her face in her hands. "I'm trying to decide how to help you." Whatever. She ran through several more ridiculous questions and I replied with ridiculous answers finally she dropped her head to the desk. Defeated? Hell, not this early! No, it'd been too much fun!

"They're not expecting you to expose all my secrets today, Harl'." I pointed out. She nodded, taking the glasses off and sitting back. "I rather liked your approach, yesterday sweet cheeks."

She met my eyes then, for the first time today. I smiled, good rile her. "Perhaps, if you come sit her in daddy's lap we can continue where we left off." She laughed, good I like that bite of hers.

"Of couse you liked it. Who wouldn't?" She cocked a brow, and I grabbed the gauntlet willingly.

"Vain are we?"

"I believe in one of your 'diagnoses', your considered very narcissistic." She was relaxing, good, no use in wasting time on nerves. There was a game to be played.

"That, my dear, is an adjective, not a diagnoses." She nodded, perhaps in understanding, perhaps just to shut me up. We stared at each other, our expressions much the same. Just content to study each other. The minutes ticked by as I memorized her little features. Her ripe blond hair, every strand perfectly in place, tied back in that little twist she wore. Her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with life and excitement. Her pert nose, sharp chin, high cheekbones. She was a magnificent specimen. Her lips were full and what I would have described as somewhat sultry. They begged to be bitten, to be sucked. Even her ears were pert. Her skin glowed, I detected no makeup. She wore plain white dress shirts everyday, and the same black dress pants, with a low heel. It only added to the mystery of her body. The clothes weren't form fitting, except for the pants, and I hardly think she'd hide her 'assets'. She was not making much as a intern, but perhaps more bills then she could handle? She wore no rings, no jewelry, except the small hoops.

I cocked my head, "Boyfriend?"

"Mmmm." She cocked hers, mocking me with a gentle smile. "You?"

"No man in my life." I felt anger, but refused to show this imp. She looked taken back.

"I meant girlfriend." I cocked a brow and shook my head.

"Me either." I smiled.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" I dealt the same insult, but she hardly cared. Still she smiled.

"Nobody." Her brow furrowed, her lips suddenly turned pouty. "Do you care?"

"Do you?" I did, but only because I was now her focus, couldn't have any distractions. I was what she would think of every night! Me! She'd shower wondering if I was thinking of her. She'd drift to sleep wondering if I was too. I would be her focus. Excellent.

"Of course. I want to help you heal."

I laughed, "Can't heal what's not broken."

Her eyes darkened, "But you are broken. You just don't seem to realize it."

I shook my head, "No, dear. I am one of the best put together men you will ever meet, in more than just looks. God, your God, gave us one thing to differinciate us from animals. He gave us free will, the ability to choose. I chose, now I just exploit it, I accept his gift and I help others."

"So your a worker of God?" she bit her lip.

I laughed, "Of course not, but I like to rub Gotham's face in how human, how dirty, how depraaved its citizens actually are. I like to do what I want to do. That's what I do. I'm not broken, because I have no barriers, no inhibitions, no 'morals'. I am. That's it. I exist. I am nothing more than society meant me to be, but nothing less. I am what every person strives for."

"Your saying every person strives to be a serial killer dressed as a clown?" She was listening, just having a hard time grasping what I was telling her. I'd have to be simple with this one.

"Not at all." I held my hands up trying to explain. "You grow up, you want fame fortune, you want to be happy. You don't want a boss, you want to make your own rules. You want to experience everything life has to offer. I do that. Everyone knows me, I have as much money as I want, I am the happiest fellow you'll ever meet, and I have what every adult dreams of."

She took no notes, but she watched every move I made, she studied every word. I watched her expressions taking every detail, mulling over it all in her head. "Which is?"

"Harl', you should know." She shook her head, holding her hands up. "Power. We all want power. Even you."

She leaned forward, "How do you figure?"

"You practically flaunt your sexual power, darling." I tsked, she just grinned shrugging. "Everyone gets a taste, but I drink it in. Would you like a drink Harleen?"

She laughed softly, "I'm not thirsty at the moment."

I met her laughing eyes, this was her now. She wasn't the same nervous wreck as when I'd walked in. She was a beautiful woman when she was thinking without worrying what the baffoons would say about her actions. She should follow my lead, let herself go, it looked so much better. She smiled, and I returned it, I enjoyed her laughter, her smile.

"Do you think of yourself as a man?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"When?"

"Whenever. Do you think of yourself as a woman?" I do.

"Sometimes."

"When?"

"When I need to." She was not a puzzle, no his Harleen was a game. Whether she liked it or not, and I wasn't ready to finish it. "Why did you calm me down? Why not let me get so frustrated I said the hell with it?" Why did you calm me down? I tried to hide the shell shock, but in my nature I was only honest with myself. I did not know. It never occured to me to actually question it, except that I was not bored yet, I wanted this game.

"Maybe I want you in my lap again?"

Her eyelids fluttered, "So you can bite me this time? I think not."

"As I recall, your the one who drew first blood."

"You got me electricuted!" Perhaps the soiled dove hadn't actually meant to taste me so well yesterday, but I'd seen her face she'd liked it. She'd like tasting my blood, she'd like the taste of my power.

"I was not the one that grabbed you, I seem to recall you holding on to me." She shrugged. "That was all you, Harleen."

In my head, my concious was dukeing it out with my subconcious. Why had I calmed her down? I just liked the game she played, no it was more. No it was simple. No. No. No.

Chapter 5

I smiled, it wouldn't be that bad. Dr. Arkham had seemed grateful, he wasn't at all mad. He said the fact they we're even conversing was a miracle, that no greater stride could be expected. He'd pratically fawned all over her, praising her skills with opening the man up. He might not know all the details, but to hear it from him as long as they were on talking terms and he wasn't screwing with her head then that was a postive.

I jotted things down after every session and since he was not active in group sessions, I was able to see him every day. The other doctors tended to avoid me, but who needs them. Either they're jealous I've come so far, or they jealous Arkham is making a point to praise me. Either way who gives a damn. I did.

I felt myself frowning and shook myself. Everyone was friendly enough, things aren't perfect, but they were pretty damn close. I enjoy coming here, I enjoy the subtle challenges between me and Joker, and I enjoy being complimented on my mind. If only there was a man that could appreciate it. I mean I like my solitude, my apartment, my life, but sometimes I just feel as if the world is passing me by. It came from no where, but then I'd just go back to my routine blocking out the envy I feel of others.

The other doctors all seemed to accept one another, they seemed friendly, even the nurses and guards. They would sit in the break room and discuss family and television, but I didn't really have either. I mean I have a tv, just I don't have time to sit and watch, and when I do it's something I like. I liked cartoons, I laughed at myself. Yes, I was the most dangerous man in Gotham's therapist and I loved cartoons. Hell, the world was bad enough without having to sit through some bullshit story about it. I mean you could escape in cartoons, Beauty and the Beast where a nerdy girl was kidnapped by a monster. Then there was Tom and Jerry, they constantly baited each other, but they were best of friends anyone could see that. I loved that, the relationships in cartoons may be based on reality, but seriously a cartoon kept it perfect no drama, it kept it rich and full of life, the relationships there were immortal never to be changed.

I sighed, even my family didn't call but on holidays or when they needed something. I'd called my mother a few times to try to get her to come and spend time with me, but she was too busy. It didn't matter she traveled all over the country five months out of the year, she was either broke or busy with my sister or sick. I finally gave up, I know the excuses, the lies, I mean I was worth more than that and one day she'd realize.

"There you are!" A man hollering, stunned me from my thoughts. I had made it out the front door and into the parking garage, he seemed to be waiting by my car. I got closer I reconized Jerry, he was an overgrown guard who was simple as they came. He'd flirted at first, then complimented my body, and when he asked me out I was so disgusted I just turned him down with no apology. I know what he sees a pair of breasts and ass and I wasn't looking for that, no matter how lonely I got. "I've been waiting for you Honey." He didn't sound right. I got closer I could smell the alcohol.

"Jerry, your drunk." He nodded and staggered to the back of my car, holding himself up against my trunk. The little chevy kept rocking against his weight.

"Yep." He looked me over, practically drooling. "And your as gorgeous as ever."

I shrugged and put my papers in my backseat. He followed me to the drivers side, holding the door for me. I started to get in, and before I knew it he had me pinned against the car. "Didn't you hear me?" His breath was foul in my face. I coughed and put my hands against him trying to get him to back away.

"Yes, I heard you, but its time for me to go home." I said firmly.

"Maybe I wanna go home with you?" He sneered.

"You need to go lay down, Jerry. Your not thinking clearly and I'm not going to hold this against you, but your not in any condition to be talking to me right now." He pressed closer against me and I gasped. He was too big and I had no weapon, I'd left my sedation needle in my desk as well as my beeper. I had to get back in there!

"I'm gonna lay down alright, Harleen." He whispered. I was still pressed tight between him and the car, and it seemed to be getting worse. "I'm gonna lay between you legs and your going to moan and love it." He pressed his lips to my neck and i dug my nails into his arms trying to move him. "Yeah, your going to use that sweet mouth to tell me how much a man I am." He was stumbling over his words and he finally moved one arm to squeeze my breast.

I screamed and he slapped me against the door. I fell to my knees and crawled quickly to one side trying to get around him. He grabbed me around the waist, falling to his knees. He was pulling me against him and I felt him hard in his pants pressing against me. I screamed again and went to the ground kicking. "Shut up Bitch!" He screamed at me.

He went to undo his pants and I jumped. Instantly I was on my feet and running for the door. My legs were too short, my heels too much, but he caught me pressing me into the handle, keeping me out here with him.

His hands were on my breasts, gripping me against him pulling and pinching. His breath hot on my neck. "Yeah, your going to like it."

I leaned back into him, "There's a camera up there, Jerry. You need to go home, before they fire you." He seemed to stop and consider this. "Jerry, you know your friends are watching right now, I'd want to go home and get my story straight before they confront you." He murmered something, but let me go.

Instantly I threw the door open throwing myself in. I heard someone coming, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Dr. Pratt rounded the corner, I'd only met him once. He was handsome and had been here for years, 'one of Arkham's finest' is what Dr. Arkham had said. I didn't say a word as his eyes looked me over. Then he smiled.

I stood here bloody with scratches, my face swollen, crying and he smiled. He opened the door and stopped. "I'd give up now, before Joker actually kills you." he laughed and went out. He thought Joker was responsible! And he didn't care! That bastard!

I fell to my knees, tears coursing now, hot on my face, and I couldn't stop shaking. Not one person cared, no one even came to check, no one was waiting at home wondering why I was late! No one cared, and I'd trapped myself! Between my sobbing and my feelings of inadiquacy small arms came around me. I looked up to find Maury.

He was mumbling nonsense, that it would be okay and I was too strong of a woman. Then when I had settled, he patted my head. "Wanna tell me what happened to set you off, little tiger?" he asked quietly. This man whom Joker had nearly killed, whom had put his notice in after serving for years here, was worried about me. I threw myself in his arms and told him everything. He helped me to my feet afterwards and said he'd take care of it. Maybe he would tell Jermiah and I wouldn't have too then. I thanked him, trying to smile but he just walked me to my car.

"Be careful going home, little tiger." I waved bye and set off for home feeling more miserable than ever.

"The little bitch!" I muttered, pacing my cell. I'd come to enjoy our sessions and she'd let me down. Ol' Jer' said it was personal matters, but that could be anything from family coming to pms. She had no right letting me down like this! No rights! I'm the reason she's still breathing, she should worship me with every breath! She should want to see me more often, not call in when she can!

I bounced onto my cot, putting my arms over my head. She would pay for dissappointing me! This was unacceptable! She didn't even ask permission! She never hinted anything! I could rip those pretty sparkling eyes from that pretty little head tomorrow! I just might, yes I could do that. Then why haven't I?

Why do I look forward to the little idiot so often? All we do is spar around? Practical bullshit! Neither one of us were getting anywhere, neither of us where pushing the other too hard. We just tested each other's waters day after day. Maybe I'd been too easy on her, I mean she did mention she doesn't care for the gory details. Why was I being easy on her? She was hardly worth one breath from me, but yet here I was angry, yes very freaking angry, all because she'd up and called in. She had to pay.

I couldn't let this error go unnoticed. Yet, here I was debating to kill her. No, I found her fun. Was fun the word? No. I found her interesting? No. I couldn't pinpoint it, but she was a welcome excursion from my normal right now. She was the only reason I wasn't breaking out, and she called in? I am not a liar. Then why I'm I lying to myself? I had to be. I'm not ignorant, I'm not stupid, I am better than any man. Then why was this blonde minx wrapping me around that tiny finger of hers? It wasn't just her looks, but she was perfect. From the soft husky laugh to the tiny elfin ears. Yes, she was a perfect form to look at. Even dressed, she was enchanting.

I was not a man though, it wasn't the beauty. No, it was the sense of humor. She had one, calling me pudding, laughing at the most inane things, you could never predict what she would deem to smile at. She was the first woman I'd ever met to actually share the joke. She understood it, maybe not on my level, but she got it.

Then there was her constant provacation. Yes, she'd deemed herself my equal. Teasing me with her looks, her words. She'd give as good as she got and wouldn't back down. When I had decided to kill her and she was within my grasp, she had welcomed it. She had dared me to show her exactly what I could do. She was unnusual, eccentric, and she was worth taking time to understand. I couldn't pinpoint what made her tick yet, she wasn't as easy to read as everyone else. She wasn't as hard as batman, but she was still taking a little time. Time I had.

Chapter 6

I rushed to my car, my shoes in my hand. What had they done to him? Jermiah had told me to take three days, but now the second night he was begging me to come in. All because of one man.

Joker hadn't ate, hadn't took a single pill, and refused to talk to anyone but me. Jermiah said he wouldn't have called, it was only he didn't want of repeat of a couple of weeks ago, that I might know what to do. Of course, I flew like a bat outta hell. Dr. Arkham had assured me Jerry would not be allowed back on property ever, and that the incident was kept quiet, but my stomach still lurched as I parked in my spot. The spot where I was almost raped, where I had almost been forced to give up my innocence.

I put my shoes on and and ran to the door, quickly swipping my id I went to my office. Dr. Arkham sat at my desk waiting. His eyes carried dark bags underneath and he attempted a smile, "I'm sorry Harleen."

"It's fine Dr. Arkham." I threw my purse into the filing cabinet and ran my fingers through my tangled mass of hair. "I'm sorry, but I rushed in."

"Jermiah, please. I think its passed time you started calling me that." I smiled, but couldn't meet his eyes. "I'll have them bring him here, if your sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, I can handle him." I forced myself to look at Dr. Arkham in the face. "I just don't wish to be reminded of the other, it was too close for comfort."

He patted my arm, and went to fetch the Joker. I counted, breathing deeply, waiting.

So, the little chit was here was she? Good, I couldn't wait to wrap my hands around that neck and hear the snap. I was going to kill her, and the best part was tonight they couldn't force me to shower until in the morning I could sleep in her blood.

The guards pushed me in, and immediatly I was planted. They had to drag me to the chair, my feet refused to move. My Harley, my little Harley was absolutly terrified. Good, she should be!

Her hair was a mess, it fell in tangled waves down her back, her face was swollen, but she kept it turned to the side so I could only gauge her profile, maybe she'd been crying? Good. She wore a sweatshirt and thin jogging pants and shoes. No socks? Sweatshirt, it was hotter than hell outside? My anger was gradually fading replaced by curiousity.

The guards shut the door and I sat back, she refused to look at me. I could wait. After half an hour, of her staring off to her right into space, I decided I shouldn't have to wait.

"Well?" I shouted. She flinched, crossing her arms in front of her in a protective gesture. She was scared. I laughed, "You've never been scared of me before? At least not like this."

She closed her eyes tightly, "I'm not. I mean I know you can kill me, but I'm not scared. I would say its the same for lion tamers. I know the possibilities, the outcomes." she gritted it out. She was challenging him! She whom missed two chances for him to grace her company was challenging him! I slammed both my fists against her desk.

"Look at me!" She never flinched, never opened her eyes. "I said look at me." I whispered ready to tear her piece by piece with my mouth, to chew her up to spit her to the filthy ground where all the other rats prowled.

She turned toward me and I gasped. She'd managed to finally shock me and the way she trembled, she couldn't enjoy it. The whole side of her jaw bore a dark bruise. Her eyes were red, from crying, and she was using the oversized shirts to hide. Not from me. "Harleen?" I whispered, softening my posture. I didn't want her skittish, I didn't want her scared, I wanted her back. Her. "Harley, honey," I bit my tongue. "What happened?"

I don't know if it was the voice or the question, but my doctor broke down. She crumbled in front of me, and I was stricken. I'd never wanted to hurt someone more, and it wouldn't be her. No, I wanted to hurt whoever had brought her to this! She was mine and I was the only reason she should be this upset! It hit me hard, but it was the truth. She was mine and mine alone.

She's an intern, so it couldn't have been another patient. Even the vets could barely handle me, so Arkham wasn't that stupid. She never hinted or even spoke of family, so he knew they weren't close. She never smelled like a man, never admitted any relationships outside of ours? What got her so upset? And who the fuck had touched her?

I didn't even realize, but I'd been murmering under my breath. "Shit." I swore. She seemed to hear me between sobs and her teary eyes met mine. She seemed confused. "Come here, Harley." She shook her head. "I've not got anything planned." I held out my arms, "Just come here." She shook her head again. The nerve! "You've missed two appointments with me, now come here and make it up to me." She looked horrible turning in on herself, slouching, keeping her face downcast. She was within a foot of me and I grabbed her. I threw my arms over her head and pulled her into my lap, into my arms. She started breathing faster and faster, and I knew she was going into panic, I reconized that easy enough. I shushed her, rocking her back and forth as much as the chair would let me, while she calmed.

Her soft hands found their way into my uniform, finding my heart. Yes, baby that's it, find an achor. She seemed to settle quietly and I continued to rock. I couldn't have my doctor broken down by anyone, but me. She had to be herself. I laid back pressing her against me, she was relaxed now, still not looking at me, but laid against me. Her muscles were relaxed and she was breathing normally.

"Now, where have you been?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Dr. Arkham, he told me to stay home for a couple of days. Just to let things cool off." her breath was soft against my chest.

I nodded, "What did he want to cool off, honey?" She smelled like honey, honey and vanilla. It must have been the hair so close, I was fairly drowning in the scent.

"I can't say." she seemed to sob out.

"Why not?" Tell me.

"It would be unethical." What in the hell?

"Why?"

"You don't talk about your coworkers." So someone here had done this, they were fucking walking dead. I would see to that. Oh, yes, not for her. No, it would be for me. This would not go unnoticed.

"Harley, honey, you don't call in again, okay?" She sat up then, obligingly I lifted my arms where she could get up.

"Why?" I could read it in her voice, she sounded so distraught, so alone. Probably, thinking she wasn't important enough to notice gone. Well, I sure as hell did.

"I missed you." Her eyes widened and she sat down staring at me. "I get bored, and this time we spend, it relieves it." She shook her head then laughed softly. I grinned, glad to finally hear it.

"You missed me?" Don't read too much into it. "I doubt anyone else noticed, you could've requested another doctor." I snorted and she seemed please. She seemed to be more herself, glowing really. I just leaned back shutting my eyes. "You've gotta take your pills and eat something." she demanded in normal Harleen fashion.

I jerked up giving her a hard look and she just laughed. Fine, his heathen was back, he handle that. It had all been a ploy to get this anyway. "If you didn't notice mealtime is over." What the hell was it? Like ten?

"I'll get you something, if you promise to keep from stabbing me with the fork." I laughed, God I loved the way her mind worked. A fork? It was so primitive. She went to the door, giving the guards her orders. I felt better than I had in two days and just let her wait on me.

Chapter 7

I heard someone, no one interrupted my shower time. As long as I left the comb and toothbrush in there, they left me my privacy. It was something I wouldn't let them take, I had to have my privacy. So who would dare intrude?

I watched in the mirror as the door opened, and poor scared piss pant Maury walked just inside with his eyes downcast. I smiled wider, "I thought you'd already quit."

He shrugged, "I got a day left." he murmered. "I wouldn't bother you here," he stressed here and I found myself curious. What had made little Maury so brazen, so bold? I laughed and he pressed himself to the wall closer to the door. "It's bout 'little tiger'."

I stopped. "Little tiger?"

He nodded, finally looking up at me, "The beauty with the roar, the one who dared even challenge you." I nodded. What did he know about Harleen? I'd listened and tried to find out what happened, but no word yet. I knew it was only a matter of time, and here little Maury knew. "Jerry. Dr. Pratt." He knew what I would do, he knew, why would he turn on them. He was overall 'decent', why would he give them their sentence to die?

"Tell me, all of it." I gritted through my teeth. My toothbrush was digging into my hand.

"I found her broken down inside the door. She was crying so hard, been beaten," he watched me. "Jerry was moved to a different wing, but he wasn't fired. He wasn't able to actually do what he'd planned, but he still threatened her. He could have very easily, did it." Maury paused, "I'm not gonna say it Joker, but you know we both can't stand it." I nodded, he tried to rape my Harley, to touch his filthy hands on her innocent flesh. "Dr. Pratt, he said something to her, but it made it worse that he didn't give a damn. I don't know nothing about anything, we never talked. You hadn't killed her, and I figured we both see something in sweet 'Tiger' and I don't want her broken by some ignorant fool." But I plan on breaking her, don't you realize that? I nodded and he left. I smacked my hand into the wall, stinging, bringing it into focus. Yes, I knew what was going to happen.

"You owe me some explanation!" I had never seen Jermiah angry, but he was foaming at the mouth. "He hasn't killed in weeks, and you come back in one night and he mutialates six!"  
>I covered my gasp and kept my hand on my mouth, this was going to be bad. "I didn't do anything!" I whispered.<p>

"Then how did he know? How did he know to go after Jerry? Why did he? What have you two got going on!" Jermiah was pacing around the room, throwing his hands in the air, yelling. His face was red then purple, then red, angry.

"I thought you fired Jerry." I whispered, realizing the bile rising to my throat had the sharp taste of betrayal.

"All I had were your words against his, and there was not recording of him hitting you. I wrote him up and moved him to the visitor's wing of the asylum so you'd never see him! It doesn't matter now!" He stopped in front of me. "He tore his gentialla off! Literally ripped it from his body, then he made him choke on it!" Tears welled in my eyes, and I felt myself gagging. "It wasn't an easy, quick, or pretty death Dr. Quinzel. Now I want to know why it happened? How did he find out?"

I shook my head. I had came in and been pulled directly to his office. "I swear I never told anyone, but you and Maury."

"Maury is gone." he said quietly. "He turned everything in and said he didn't want to be found ever again to donate his check to the orphanage." He seemed to relax, "Maybe that's where it came from."

I shuddered, "No."

He sighed and finally went to his seat behind his desk, calming for the moment. "It was one of his worst scenes this morning, but. . ." He paused watching me, "But he had a chance to escape. No one even knew he was loose."

"Then what happened?" My whole body was in shock, after the last couple of days and now this, there was no other emotion I could muster.

"He returned to his cot." I was confused, and apparently he could tell. "I feel you have made a friend of our most notorious serial killer." I shrugged, wasn't that what you were supposed to do to get through to your patients? "This is not exactly a good thing, Harleen."

"I can't see how it could hurt," I said defensively.

He laughed, and it was cold, unfeeling. "He's killed thousands, the only person he has any emotions about is Batman. Do you really want that? Do you want a super genius psychotic killer clown having feelings toward you? Feelings, his never experenced prior to this? He won't be able to handle them Harleen. This time you were able to come back, what happens when your actually sick or quit? How do you think he'll react? Rule number one, don't make it personal, and for some reason you've led him to believe it is."

I sat up shaking my head, "No! I did not make it personal! We discuss nothing personal, we are simply friends in this environment. He was only upset, because he says I relieve his boredom. He thinks of me as more of a toy, and you can always replace a toy."

"A toy is something that can be bought and it can be broken. Do you think it's healthy for him to see you as a toy?" Dr. Arkham seemed to take the tone of a father reprimanding his daughter and I didn't like it. Not at all.

"I don't know what to say." I shrugged indifferently. "You wanted progress, now he has a human connection. He's feeling something, for a hardened psycho with no remorse I believe thats a start."

Arkham looked resigned, grudgingly he admitted it. "I can't stop this unless you want it to, because it is progress. You've accomplished more than I have with this man in twenty years, and I can't tell you how bad that I believe this is." I smiled.

"It might be a bad idea, but until he stops progressing I plan to help him."

"He's incurrably Harleen." Jermiah stated flatly.

I snorted, "Doubtful. He's just not had the right treatment, we'll find it. Right now I'm going to check on him, question him about this morning."

"All your doing is stregthening this bond."

"Maybe, but shouldn't that be a good thing?" With those parting words, I left Dr. Arkham to steam in his own mess.

I heard the clicking of the cell and quickly looked up, no one should bother him for at least twenty five more hours. No therapy, no food, no anything. They said he was too dangerous to be allowed anything in his small padded cell, and he couldn't leave it.

His angel walked in, she held a washclothe and looked mildly unsure of herself. I smiled and scooted further into the corner. "Come join me Harl'. It's rather soft in here, padded and all." She gave me a small smile then joined me on the floor.

Gently, slowly she started washing my face. I watched as she dabbed blood off my cheeks, my ears, my chin, no one had dared touch me like this! No one! Why the hell was she able to break his rules? Her bottom lip trembled, and quickly I was woken from thoughts.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea. It was some fun though." I laughed and she shook her head.

"Lean up." I did and I felt her unbuckling the strait jacket. Once loose I stretched my arms, popping my sore joints. "Did you do it for me?"

Anger boiled my blood, I felt furious. Why would I do anything for her? No, it was because he touched what was mine! Point blank. It seemed to happen before I could blink, I had one of the sleeves from the strait jacket wrapped around her throat, tugging it with my other hand. Slowly tightening it.

Eye to eye, we stared each other down. I was going to kill her, and she knew it. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, ready for it. This beautiful woman was going to let me, without a fight. She was going to give her life to me freely, probably didn't even blame me for what was happening. She was completly broken, ready to die, accepting it.

I released her, dropping her to the floor. Shock registered on her face, then she flushed with embarassment. Choking on air, she couldn't seem to get enough of.

I turned my back to her, "Get out." Then listened to her retreat. My mind seemed to converge on itself.

Why let her live? What had I been thinking? She was ready? Why let her walk out of this cell? Why didn't I make my mark? Or had I?

Chapter 8

I walked in whistling. Today was a good day, after his session he was going to breakfast, (late, but still), then they would return him to his normal room. She sat staring me down in her chair behind the desk. I laughed and the guards hurried out.

"Dr. Quinzel, how goes it today?" I asked laughing. She looked ready to fly at me, maybe Maury had been right, and today I'd experience some of those claws.

"Why!" she practically screamed. I stuck my finger in my ear, as if cleaning it out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Why?" she whispered, from one extreme to another. She was pissed, I liked this Harley. Her eyes were glorious in anger, they weren't sparkling, no they were sending sparks! Her skin was flushed, her breathing uneven, she was magnificent.

"Why what Dr. Quinzel?" I feigned ignorance.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Her hands clasped each other in her lap, probably keeping her in her seat.

"Oh, my," I laughed. "My, my, my, my little Haliquinn." I tilted my head, yes this fit. "Why would I end what gives me so much pleasure?"

She took a deep breath, "I am not a toy."

"I wouldn't think so." I couldn't hide the humor, not at all. She was no toy. She was a glorious woman, filled with a subtle humor that couldn't be replaced, she was full of energy, full of life. She drew me to her, like two magnets, I couldn't resist her. I missed her when we were apart. She was becoming part of me. Then like ice water it hit me, I shouldn't feel this way. This was beneath me, and I'd never reconized it. This was no simple infatuation, no it had grown far more and I had let it. Right under my damn nose! "You need to call the guards to take me back."

"I don't think so." she muttered, her angry was slowly receding, but she had no idea the storm blowing through my body.

"Now!" I shouted, she was shocked for all of a moment. Then her smile came, my insides tightened, and I wanted out. "Please Harley." I pouted, trying to charm my way out of her sharp clutch.

She laughed, "How does it feel to be denied?" She stood walking in front of me, leaning over the desk. "How does it feel to want something and have it taken away?"

"Harley, this is not a good idea. You need to send me back now." I emphasized each word slowly. "I don't want to see you for awhile or I'm going to freaking tear your neck out."

She stood above me, bending she looked up giving me her neck. All I had to do was reach up and bite down, instead I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her pulse. I felt it become more erratic, then flicked my tongue across her skin. I closed my eyes and savored the soft skin, the sweet flavor that was her. She took a deep breath, pulling away, she went to the door to call the guards in. I had to get out of here, away from her.

Chapter 9

I had done it, I told myself I would and I did. I was out. I was among the living again, and the first thing I planned to do was kill Harleen Quinzel. I made a mistake, there was no way I could feel anything remotely possible to infatuation, to love, and I was going to prove it to myself. At first I was going to hire someone, then decided that was too easy. I wanted it personal I wanted her to think of me during her last breath.

She'd be off two days, no one would even know until Monday. I laughed at myself, people tended to ignore me. I'd even avoided my usual attire, yes she was special. I would stroll into wherever she was in my brown trenchcoat and hat and no one would even think twice. They'd never know who killed her or even when.

She hadn't been in her apartment, so I strolled casually down her street. It was close to the Narrows, but was still a decent part of town. Her apartment building had been somewhat dingy, I decided not to appease my curiousity of how she lived, no that would be too much. Make her too important, no I just wanted to smell her last sweet breath of life.

On one corner was a deli, the other a small dimly lit bar. Smiling, I decided I'd have a drink while I waited. The bar was packed to the nines, no one was watching anyone else too intent on their own good time, and I made my way to the back. My breath caught as I saw her, my feet refused to move.

Her hair fell in golden waves blocking her from the rest of the room, she had chosen a small table in a dark corner and seemed to shrink into the scenery. A real wallflower. A flower she was. She wore makeup tonight, enhancing her eyes, making her lips stand out in a dark red pout, but her eyes were completly focused on the table top. I ordered a beer and then made my way to her. She wore a short, tight, long sleeved black dress, with black high heels. It was classy, but it was simply Harley. My Harley.

I made my way to the table, enjoying the thrill of sneaking up on her. I slid into the booth wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She jumped nearly hitting me in the nose with her head.

Her laughing jarred me though, she simply laughed and stared up at me. "Why, hello there Mr. J." I liked that, my heart quickened with that simple Mr. J. She was drunk.

"Hello, my Harley. What have you been into? I haven't seen you in awhile." I murmered next to her ear. I nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent, enjoying this relaxed doctor of mine.

She giggled, "Oh, Mr. J. You've been mad at me, so Jermiah. . ." she paused. "Jermiah, you know, Dr. Arkham, he gave me the week off to rellllllllllaaaxx." She drolled out, then giggled some more. I found myself chuckling along.

"Did you miss me?" I could have kicked myself, I was here to kill her. I was going to chop her in little pieces, then leave Batman a message that I was out and better than ever.

She laid her hand on my chest, turning her whole body to me. If anyone had looked, they'd have saw a young couple in love in the dark. She still had no qualms about laying her hands on me, made my gut clinch.

I tightened my arm and she lay her head on my chest. "Oh, Mr. J. it's been so boring without you." She tightened her grip on my shirt pulling my head down. In my ear she whispered, "Your the only one who even misses me." Then I felt her press her lips to my neck, before she leaned back giggling again.

"Oh, now, Harl' I'm sure other people notice you." I reassured. If for no other reason than to shut her up. This was supposed to be me torturing her, how was this simple girl making me feel so incomplete, so lost in the moment?

"No," she whispered. Then pulling my face a breath away from hers, she watched my lips. "No, I been coming here to this bar for two years. I can wear anything, maybe nothing at all and no one has ever even talked to me." She sounded so dejected, but her sparkling eyes met mine and I saw it then. She was in love with me. "Your the only one. You even missed me when I didn't come to work. You killed that prick Jerry and he fuckin' deserved it!" She was getting louder and I laid my fingers against her lips.

"Quiet, dear, don't want to upset anyone." She shook my hand away.

"It's fine, puddin', cause no one ever notices me." I laughed at my drunken heart, for she sat so dejected so beautiful. There wasn't anyone good enough to approach except me, they were scared from the power this enchanting creature fairly emanated. No one would ever touch her, except me. At that moment I knew it as sure as I knew the sun would rise tomorrow.

"Come on, baby, let's go home." I tugged her up into my arms. Wrapping my arm around her to lead her out. She wrapped both arms around me, and was able to use me to stand. She was really drunk.

She looked prettily up at me, pouting, "It's so lonely at home though." I nodded and she continued, "I feel so cramped up and trapped in there. I never go any where but work the grocery and the bar. No visitors, no money, and it's so boring. Let's not go home, not yet Mr. J." I knew that feeling well, so I led her opposite her place.

Old Ozzy always kept him a room, he'd even designed it for him. Bright colors of dark green and purple, satin sheets, it was home away from home. Ozzy was a bit confused with company though, especially someone as beautiful as Harley. He was somewhat aghast, even insuinated I had to get her drunk. The nerve!

I was standing in the bathroom washing my face, brushing my teeth, but I couldn't take my eyes off the vixen curled up in front of the tv. She merely walked in, turned cartoons of some sort on and curled into a ball on the floor. From this angle, you couldn't help but notice the black panties matched the dress, and her shapely legs. She'd kicked off her shoes, propped her head up and laughed at the show's antics, completly unrestrained. She was so much different than she'd been in our sessions. There she'd shown me a glimpse of herself, but here she was relaxed and gave herself naturally.

Yes, his little Harl' had given Ozzy the what for. She was the same height as the little bird, but she was still threatening to blacken both eyes before she "shoved her four inch heel up his fat ass" (her exact words) and all for talking about her 'Mr. J.' in a disparaging manner. I laughed, yeah, sure took Pengy by surprise.

I removed everything, but my boxers, ready to crawl into bed, but there was still the unanswered question of Harley? I couldn't kill her here, had to keep Peng's house clean. I didn't actually want to, my Harley was proving to be more and more fun. She had turned to me now, watching me with that small smile playing across her lips. "What's going on in that head of yours Harl'?"

She crawled up onto the bed, "Are you going to make love to me?" I bit back my laughter.

"I don't make love, sweetheart." I gently explained. I didn't move, for fear I'd end this spell she seemed to weave in the air.

"Oh," she sighed wearing a dismal expression. "Are you going to screw me then?"

I laughed this time, this was priceless, I couldn't remember a woman ever wanting me. "No, sweetheart. Your going to bed." She nodded, then she started jerking her dress over her head. My heart lodged in my throat, my pecker rose to attention, and all I could do was watch.

She didn't wear a bra, and the panties were in fact just flimsy black lace. Her body was perfect, a hint of muscle, but mostly softness. Her breasts were on the small side, but they were ripe and perky. Then turning her ass to me, she crawled in the purple satin covers, and I finally caught my breath. What the hell was I doing? I slammed my head into the wall. What the hell was I thinking? Again, my head bounced. Why was she still alive? Again. I pounded my head for every question and just when I thought I could forget the practically naked woman lying in my bed, she interrupted.

"You comin'?" Best idea yet, I walked over to crawl in beside her.

Chapter 10

I woke with a hell of a headache, but things just seemed to get worse. It wasn't my bed, and I was naked. A rose lay on the puple pillow next to me. I felt bile coming up my throat, so I ran to the bathroom. After spewing everything in my stomach, I was able to get up and look around.

The whole room looked rich, vases, curtains, sheets, they all smelled of money. The next thing I noticed was they were all purple and green. I couldn't remember a thing from the night before, but I smelled him. His scent was mingling with mine, on the sheets, in the chair, even the damn shower. I rubbed my forehead, I had to get out of here.

Dressing quickly I left the room, it took a minute to make my way downstairs, where there was obviously a club even if it was closed. I smiled with relief when I finally spotted the exit sign. Making my way quickly through the tables, someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Ozzy Cobblepot.

He was a rich man, known for money laundering and schemes against the IRS, but still a thief. He wore a rather grim expression, "Miss Quinn, I believe." He sat watching me, sipping what looked to be champaigne.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." He chuckled.

"Yes, you made yourself very known last night. In fact, I believe everyone was buzzing about the Joker's new girlfriend." Thinking it and hearing it were entirely two different things, and I felt my face glow warm. "I just wanted to see if you'd like one of my boys to give you a ride home?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll just catch a cab." I didn't need to dig my hole any deeper, thank you.

He laughed then, "Miss Quinzel, your in the Narrows. You were somewhat inebriated last night and probably a bit muddled this morning, but I would not feel comfortable letting a sweet lamb such as you go without some protection." I nodded realizing how much sense he was making, I'd be killed or worse as soon as I stepped out that door. "Since your Joker's woman, it's no problem." That was the kicker, admit there was something there or take my chances, I just nodded. He laughed, but two huge goons appeared from the dark. "Whatever she wants, boys." he paused. "Don't forget whose she is." was added almost as afterthought, a warning. I was now Joker's.

In my office, I couldn't piece it together, I felt my whole life crumbling. All because I had talked to one man. It had all started with a game of chess. I sighed, clearing my desk off, preparing it. Of all things, he'd turned himself into the asylum the next morning, and forced me to wait all weekend to dwell on that night.

I dumped 1000 piece puzzle onto the table and started doing the edges. By the time he arrived, I'd put maybe four pieces together.

"Undo his handcuffs." I never looked up, expecting little arguement.

"Dr. Quin-" one of the guards started, so much for expectations.

"Undo his handcuffs, he can't work with cuffs." I looked up to the guard, "Don't chain him whatsoever." He looked angry, but nodded. They walked out in a huff, and I went back to the puzzle. I had to keep my head on straight or he'd rip it off.

"You shouldn't flaunt our relationship too much, they might pull me from your expertise." he sang song. I snorted.

"What happened the other night?" I asked, piecing another two.

There was a moment of silence, that seemed to stretch between us. "Ask me, not the puzzle Harley."

I looked up to meet his eyes, "What happened?"

He smiled, cocking his head, "You were completly drunk, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!" I felt myself shaking, but it was unstoppable at this point. He pulled his chair closer to the table examining the puzzle and started piecing left and right, no order, no side, just found the right fits, not having to think about it, just piecing.

"Nothing." he finally stated.

I felt a moment's relief when my door burst open. Joker barely moved, just kept pieceing. I was instantly on my feet. Dr. Arkham, stood breathing heavily.

"What are you thinking?" His voice was a controled rage. I shrugged.

"He can't do anything all chained up." I cocked an eyebrow, daring him to reprimand me in front of the patient. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Joker turned to face him.

"Dr. Quinzel is in safe hands, Doc." he paused. "She's a good therapist, and it wouldn't hurt for you to take a few lessons in manners from her, perhaps not barging in unannounced into a lady's office could be your first?" Arkham looked ready to spit fire, but Joker continued. "I find that incredibly rude, added to the fact your interrupting my time with Dr. Quinzel." Joker laughed and turned back to the puzzle, oblivious to how pale Jermiah was or the look of disbelief.

"I'm sorry. Carry on." Jermiah was out the door, but stopped. He hated looking bad and was looking for a way to get back at her. If he reprimanded her now Joker would make a point of paying him an unofficial visit. "Harleen, why don't I tell Joan you've got your hands full today and you and Mr. Joker can have all day. I'll even have Dave bring his tray from the cafeteria."

I smiled, "Of course, if it pleases you?" I asked turning to Joker.

He turned grinning at Jermiah, "Thank you very much Dr. Arkham. That's extremly kind." If he'd have tried to shove puzzle pieces down Dr. Arkham's throat he wouldn't have been as surprised as he was at that moment, backing out the door in retreat. I couldn't help it, really I couldn't, but giggles erupted from my chest and I could neither stop or control them.

He chuckled a little, but his attention was on the puzzle in front of him, which was quickly coming together. He was entirely too serious today. "So what did happen? How did I end up in your bed at Mr. Cobblepot's establishment?" I was more relaxed now, either Arkham's little fit or Joker putting him in his place had snapped me from my current mood.

He sighed, never looking at me. "Harley, you were drunk. I went to take you home and you weren't exactly ready to go, so I took you with me. We watched Bugs Bunny until you passed out." My mouth was slack at this point, if nothing else I wished I could remember him watching cartoons, because my mind just couldn't seem to picture it.

"So we didn't. . ." I couldn't say the words and I felt the heat in my cheeks and burn my ears.

"No." he looked at me then, studying my reaction.

Then before I could even catch myself, "Why?" I felt my face scalding now, and wanted to kick myself.

He laughed, "I don't actually feel the need, but if your offering so generously I could reconsider." I shook my head, shame burnt all the way to my toes.

"What do you mean you don't feel the need?" He shrugged.

"If I do something it's going to be good, everything I touch has my name, so its gotta be good." I sat down watching him. "If I do decide to feel the need for 'sex'," he seemed to hesitate over the word. "She will not be drunk, she will remember every little touch, sigh, and feeling during the act." I nodded like a simpleton.

"You do realize you've been answering very personal questions? You don't seem to be lying," I observed in fascination. He shrugged this time.

"I have decided I do require your help, your 'therapy'." I clapped my hands together and smiled. He held his hand up, "Not like you think."

"Then how?" This morning confused seemed to be my thing.

He studied me closly clasping his hands together, "I want you to help rid me of this illness that seems to have taken me over."

"What illness would that be?" My curiousity was deepened.

"I've been feeling an attachment" his hand motioned in the air. "Its not natural to me and I wish to rid myself of it."

I laughed, "It's not that easy. What are you attached too?" I was thinking a knife, his trademark suit, his cell, anything but what he was going to say.

"You." He smiled at my reaction before continuing. "You have to understand not only is it unhealthy for me, but it puts you in danger as well."

I sputtered, "You've had plenty of chances to kill me."

He nodded, "Let's go outside. I've not seen the backyard of this place in many many years." I stood and he went to the door opening it for me, watching me. I felt like a semi had just ran me over and backed back over me to do it again, but I just couldn't figure out how to roll out of its way.

She was so delicate compared to me, so tiny, so ignorant of life, she was very much sheltered. I had my arm propped behind her on the bench, she was turned toward me carefully talking of the garden and how Ms. Isely had helped grow it into what it was now. It was beautiful, if you could take your eyes off the doctor next to me to see it.

We had both went to a bench toward the back somewhat hidden by shrubs, with its back to the dreary asylum. The concrete wall was covered in ivy, but nothing touched the barbed wire rising above it, it wasn't a smart escape route, or even the best, so it was pushed to the back of my mind.

"I am completly serious about needing your help, Harley." She stared downward, seemingly absorbed in her shoes.

"Attachment is a good thing, it's a sign of humanity, no one wants to be alone Joker." she muttered.

I laughed, "Who are you attached to?" She shrugged, but I knew already. Even if she didn't reconize it, I did. It was foolish and needed sqeulched. "Attachment for me is a very dangerous thing."

"How do you figure?"

I sighed, "Even if I didn't fly off the handle, it would still be a deathly act. You see I have no weakness, I don't do what I do for money, for power, for anything, but fun. A lackey dies, easily replaced, the mob's mad they can't seek retribution without coming to me and I'm not exactly easy to kill." I grabbed her chin making her look at me, "If there was someone they would make a point of using her, torturing her, tormenting her all to get to me. How could I put someone in that position if I actually cared for her? I would rather end her life quickly in fun and beauty then draw it out." She seemed shock, and tears were in her eyes, but overall she was holding together fairly well.

"What if it's already happened?" she whispered. I felt my heart beat erraticly, this innocent that believed everyone could be healed, people were basely good, that bugs bunny was the funniest rabbit ever was feeling something for him.

"Do you love me Harley?" She started murmering and trying to avoid my eyes, but was saved from lying.

"Joker, I heard you were making ha ha in Penguins other night." A low security prisoner was jumping around the pool hollering at me. I felt rage bubbling up and stood. "Heard she was a real looker. Figured I'd ask you where she was, might want to pay a little visit myself." He laughed and landed in the shallow pool. I started forward ready to pull his tongue out from his damn throat when she laid her hands on my arm.

"I've got to take you back to your cell." I looked at her in shock, we had all day to work this out? She just shook her head pulling me, I let her, but still. Guards and patients, alike, stopped to stare as my tiny therapist practically drug me back to my room. And I let her.

"I can't let you kill Ramsey for talking Joker, he was just talking." she said as if in explaination, but her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

Chapter 12

We'd spent the day together, in the garden, his cell, and my office. He talked of things such as Chaos, the irony of the Justice system, (my favorite) Warner Bros, the mob and their many families, and his attachment. I was proud to have made such a big stride, because yes it was an entirely human emotion. No one wanted to be alone.

I sighed, even if I hated it at times. I could see why he felt it, even I looked forward to our sessions with more zeal than I'd really like to admit, but it was a start of something healthy. It wasn't exactly, love, no, I didn't delude myself. He thought of me as a friend, a confidiante, and I kept telling myself that. He wasn't interested in pleasures of the body, he was after all a killer. Probably taking his pleasure from kill, no needing to satisfy such a raw base emotion.

I could see his point though, yes people all wanted to know this man's weakness. Some to exploit it, true. Some to defend themselves with, true. Some to try to break down his walls and help him. This was my path, I would have to stregthen the bond. I couldn't let it slip through my fingers, no matter what he believed. I was his doctor, maybe his friend, nothing more.

"Care to explain?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. I couldn't return the gesture, thanks to Jermiah's recent gift. A strait jacket.

"Explain what, Dr. Quinzel?" I smiled innocently. There was no link, she had no clue. No matter what Arkham said there wasn't any proof, no interaction, no motive.

"I'm the one that told Dr. Arkham you killed Ramsey." she admitted, my eyes narrowed. She smiled and threw her hands in the air, "Does it surprise you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does." I paused, "How exactly would I hang a man when I can't even access his room in 'commons', can't get a hold of a belt, and don't even know him?" Idiots around here all said he'd hung himself, who was I too argue.

She tapped a finger to her mouth, "Probably because your rooms are so close."

I snorted, "He is two floors away, even has a roommate. I'd suggest checking him first, probably his belt ol' Ramsy used."

She grinned then, "Really?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"I can't imagine hanging yourself, too dull. Might not even kill you. . ." she seemed to be lost in her own musings. "I'd prefer something personal." She was rubbing her wrists, fascinating creature that she was, probably imagining it was herself that had bled out through the cell.

I grinned at this image, "I don't think you can get more personal than slicing your own wrists." At this point, she actually laughed. I realized I had just screwed myself and put my forehead to her desk. The witch wasn't as stupid as I'd given her credit for or I was becomine more ignorant with her casting her spell on me.

"Don't worry, it's not my secret to tell." she whispered. She was teasing me over a dead man, she was not much from ending up on my side of the desk.

"Warped, are we?" I asked, straightening myself.

"Absolutly not, but I had him on watch." she tapped her finger against her lips again. "I couldn't imagaine why the guards had forgotten that fact." She had a good clue, they'd been bribed.

"And?" I muttered.

"And I didn't think you would actually forgive him for airing your personal life in such a public place." Her eyes narrowed on me, target identified. "However, I don't see that it should matter much."

"Why would that be Harley?" She was a curious little thing, one moment she was all over me the next shy, now she was trying to figure me out.

"Mr. Cobblepot is a notorious gossip and from what I hear," she leaned in close to whisper, "You've got a good business relationship, so you wouldn't want to screw that up."

My eyes widened, I had never considered this possiblity! This damn woman was turning my life upside down! I growled standing up, leaning over the desk.

"What exactly are you looking for here Harleen?" I was not one to be backed into a corner, and she was not going to be the one to do it!

"I'm looking for my patient to find a compromise with me so we can work on his fear of attachment." She smugly sat there taking in my every movement. If thats the way she wanted to play fine, instantly I decided to switch tactics.

"Fine. You win." I sat sighing, looking dejected. "Where would you like to start?"

"Your in for life Joker. It doesn't matter who finds out your attached, there's nothing they can do, because its not like you'll be able to do anything for them." she had it all figured out in that small conniving brain, and I was ready to throw a kink into it.

"Perhaps thats just a wall I've built, perhaps your right." I muttered, at this point I was watching my feet, playing shy as she had done just a few days ago. "Maybe there's other reasons."

She couldn't leave it alone, she nabbed the bait, "As in."

"I know I'm not a handsome man, take me and you, I've got to be like three times your age." I sounded pathetic to my own ears, and my inner thoughts screamed with laughter.

"Perhaps, but you are still a very handsome man. Your body doesn't seem that old, whether from the chemicals or constant strain of-" She stopped trying to find a word, "Strain of your 'business'. Your very well kept, physically fit man, and though no one knows your age- Care to tell me?" I shook my head, meeting her eyes now. "You do not seem so very old."

"Must be the smile." I added. She just cocked her brow as if saying anything else. "I have mood swings, I'm not one for small talk Harl, I could go on and on, but you have to admit there's not much for any woman to want."

She took to defending me rather quickly, "I find you charming whether it is from the sadistic humor you intentionally use to seperate yourself from everyone, or that damn high functioning brain of yours I don't know, but there is a certain charm. And if you didn't know women are prone to mood swings too? And we make small talk just fine."

I laughed softly, almost finding it hard to contain the mirth, "Could you imagine the rest of your life making small talk with this sadistic son of a bitch?" She was ready to answer then caught herself, turning a beautiful shade of red.

"I think its time for you to go back to your cell." she said softly. I laughed then, couldn't help it, truly I couldn't. Then like lightening the look in her eyes heated my blood.

I was looking around desperate for the guards when they walked in, my body was not a teenagers, oh no. It was all man, and I wanted her attention. I wanted to explore her body in ways no man ever had, and further more I wanted her exploring mine! And for a few glorious minutes I was happy to be back in my cell.

Chapter 13

He was three times my age! Well, of course, he'd been coming to Arkham since it was practically opened. He'd gave this city hell for years, but he didn't look or act like an old man. I sighed, sitting deeper into the water.

I'd came home to escape, even left early. I wanted to hide in my bath tub for a few hours before crawling into my soft bed. It was too much, I was trying to encourage his attachment without forming one of my own, but had it already happened?

No, he was a mass murderer, a sadistic clown, he was a psychotic whackjob. Then why couldn't I get the image of his smile out of my head. Perhaps it was the image of death everyone else sees? No, I was not afraid of death. I knew there were better things over the horizon, this life was entirely too routine and boring for there not to be a golden city in the sky. I laughed, yet he didn't believe in anything. You just died and your body naturally recycled into the ground, pure science. No, I wasn't like that. That's were we differed.

I laughed at his daffy duck impersonation at Mitch earlier in the month. He seemed to pull some of the stupidest, funniest stuff from thin air. Mitch, poor fellow, he'd almost went into tears. He'd no idea what to do. Mr. J believed torture alright, his murders were cruel and gruesome, but my goodness living with that had to be adrenline shoot up! I mean never knowing what mood he would find himself in, it would be like constantly cliff jumping wondering if you even had a parachute. Yes, he had a sense of humor.

I should ask him what he wanted to be for Halloween tomorrow. Then I shook my head, the inmates weren't allowed to dress up, might encourage some's inner character out. That was sad, and I'll bet he loves Halloween. I mean who doesn't? Scary movie marathons, candy, and I loved the fall. I loved the snow, I can't wait.

I took a sip of the soda I'd sit beside the tub and leaned over to get my soap. It felt good to just sit back and relax, bathe on my time. How long did he get to shower? I know they don't have tubs, except in the infirmary. Did he use a tub when he was out or does he prefer shower? He always smelled so clean and masculine coming to our sessions, I'd heard he would switch his schedule around to have the shower to himself. Dr. Arkham, he wouldn't argue as long as it kept the body count down.

Dr. Arkham was scared. Yes, he was scared of the Joker. He had practically admitted it, but to let Mr. J twist the rules? It should be unethical, but there was no complaining. Yet, who would complain about my J? I sat the soap down to lather my hair in shampoo. Moaning at the feel of heated water on my muscles, I ducked my head under the water to rinse.

I came up fast, sputtering, "My?"

"Harley, you can't even meet my eyes." It was almost a question, but his statement made me blush even harder and I looked straight at his green hair.

"Mr. J, would you care to tell me about your childhood?" I asked, looking for anything to get him riled and away from me.

He chuckled, "What's the matter Harl'? Cat got your tongue?"

"Didn't you have any attachments as a child?" I fairly growled. I couldn't take this out on him, this wasn't his fault. It was in a way, but I was the doctor. Hell, I was the adult in this situation!

He seemed to ponder on this, tapping one long finger against his jaw. I watched for a few minutes, before my thoughts drifted. My goodness, they drifted. He was good with his hands. It was documented, he could draw, kill, anything that came into the psychotically genius mind of his! And he'd even said, 'Once I do something, it's going to be good' and 'every touch, every moan'.

I coughed and quickly stood out of my seat, fetching a book off the shelf to cover my embarassment. When I sat back down he gave me a questioning look, I shrugged.

"What does Mind over Matter have to do with our conversation Harls'?" I felt heat instantly through my face even my ears.

"It doesn't." I muttered, " I was planning to review a few chapters after you left, figured I'd grab it while I was thinking about it."

He cleared his throat and cocked one eyebrow, "Fine. I don't remember much of my childhood to be honest with you. I can give you some sob story, which you'll call me out on, or you can accept I don't know as the truth." Then his expression was pure evil, it made me shudder. His grin was that trademark grin every newspaper wanted to capture, his eyes were glistening black pools, and I felt myself take a deep breath. Then I looked down at the book, it was not Mind over Matter, shit! It was a simple anatomy text from college.

I laid my head in my hands, "Go ahead." As if I could stop the flurry of questions his mind would dare lay siege with me now. A siege it would be, for there was an opening, a weakness for him to reach out and latch too now. The possibilities were endless, now.

"Go ahead, with what Harleen?" he asked so innocently I dared look up. He was fine now, the same Joker whom had been seeing me almost every day. "I believe you've lost me somewhere." Then he licked his lips, and I shot out of my seat.

"If you don't mind, I believe we'll call it quits today?" I asked rather hopeful. He turned in his chair to watch me walk to the door. His expression never changing from a mild interest.

"Are you sure? We were having such a wonderful chat." He pouted and I glared. He knew, He knew and he was going to let me suffer.

"Then we'll continue tomorrow with this wonderful chat." I motioned full body to the door. I hadn't made him wear cuffs in awhile, and now I was fully aware of the impact of that decision.

He calmly stood, and he seemed to walk slower toward the door, but nearing it he stepped in front of me. Bending down to my level, he leaned in to whisper, "I can't wait." I felt his hot breath against my ear and neck and shuddered, shutting my eyes as he walked out to the guards.

"Oh, Lord!" I said a prayer as I went to my desk to have a good cry. This couldnn't be happening.

She was shook up today. I grinned, this was an incredible revelation. She was actually starting to acknowledge her feelings toward me and this time she wasn't too drunk to realize it. I'd have her in the palm of my hand by next week. Then I would enjoy killing my broken little Harley.

Chapter 14

One of the guards from the night shift smiled at me as I walked to my office. I couldn't place his name, but he was rather handsome. He seemed shy though, maybe I could try and talk to him. Then I could put this 'attachment' in the right spot, filed under 'not happening' and 'work'. Yes, maybe that would happen, but he was awfully broad. His skin was tan, so he liked the outdoors, not my thing. His eyes were brown, not bad. I knew I had a silly grin on my face, but there were possibities with that one.

I walked into my office, going straight to the cabinet to get my purse. I felt odd, I never felt odd this is my office. I turned to survey the room, and instantly my eyes were glued to the desk. A solid red rose bud sat in a crystal vase. I smiled, maybe thats his way of letting me know he was interested. It was nice for a man not to be so brash, so forward for once.

I laughed outloud as I bounced into my chair. Picking the rose from the vase, I studied it. It had the underlying smell all roses do, not yet blooming so it would last just a touch longer, and it was gorgeous. Not a bruise graced its soft petals, so no store down the road. No this was from a real florist, who knew how to take care of such beauty.

I rolled it across my lips, silently laughing. It had been awhile since anyone had bought me a flower. Lost in thought, I finally saw it. It being the note under the vase. I laughed and put the flower back to retrieve the note. Then my whole world started spinning.

Written in the bold florish of writing I instantly knew was:

Can't stop thinking of you.

-J

"Your early today, doc?" I questioned. Crossing my legs, I sat back with my arms across my chest to watch the fireworks. She was timid today, she was radiating anger, frustration, and maybe a little desire. Yes, his little Harley was gonna throw one hell of a tantrum.

"Well, I had things on my mind." She gripped the arms of her chair until her knuckles were white, then taking a deep breath dove right in. "You can't do what you've been doing."

I maintained innocence, "What exactly would that be beautiful?" She smacked the chair arm, then pointed that little finger at me.

"That."

I smiled, "Your a very beautiful woman, Harley. It's a shame more men don't notice, but alas I am a man." I paused to look get those eyes to focus on mine, "And I have noticed."

Her nostrils flared, "I think we should try again. I'm Dr. Quinzel, your Mr. Joker and we discuss the normal things-"

I interrupted, "Parents, my smile, sex, drugs, and rock'n'roll? Come, now, Harl' we are doing just fine on therapy, I believe you've really helped me make a connection."

She sat back, chewing her lip. "It's not right to have a 'attachment' to your doctor. I know it feels right, but I'm only here to help you. You should find a nice nurse or another inmate." Her eyes lit up and I shook my head, leave it to her to think of another inmate. I snorted, no that wouldn't work at all.

"It's a human emotion." I said, bringing her back from whatever thought she seemed to latch on to. "I would miss you if something were to happen. I look forward to our little 'squabbles' every day, our little chats." I tilted my head, "And it doesn't help your so godforsaken cute, like a damn pixy!" I admit, it wasn't said in the friendliest of tone, but it was true, actually it was all true.

"I'll make a request your case be transferred immediatly to a diffent doctor." She pulled her glasses off hanging her head in her hands. "I'm truly sorry, but I don't know how to even begin to approach this."

I chuckled, "You knew how to approach me the other night." Her head came up at that, her eyes narrowed.

"What does that mean?"

I laughed, "Come baby sit on daddy's lap again." She shook her head. "You don't remember a thing?" She shook her head and I couldn't help the laughter. God this was good! This was rich! I had to wipe the tears from my eyes before I could look at her stricken face. "You asked me to make love to you." I said point blank.

Her mouth dropped, "No! I wouldn't do that!"

I nodded, "You were rather enticing, but I, being the gentleman that I am, I said not tonight dear heart you are drunk." She was shaking her head, "As true as I sit before you know, it did happen."

"Your lying!" she whispered accusingly. I frowned.

"I try not to, luv. Especially with you, might stretch the truth a bit, but I try to maintain an honesty with you." Her little doe eyes couldn't get any bigger, without popping from her head. It was the best laugh I'd had in years, and it wasn't calming. Not one to hold back, I gave into the fit. Then it hit me, she was the first person I'd tried to be truly honest with. She was the first person I had taken to my little nest at Penguins'. The first woman to arouse me to think of violating the rule I'd maintained for more years than I can remember: I will not touch myself. She made me want to, she made me want to keep her alive, she was made for me to enjoy. She was Mine. I could say mine to kill, but it would be another lie, I enjoyed her.

"I'd like to go back to my cell, sweetheart." She nodded leading me to the door. I put my hand on her back leaning in to inhale her hair, always immaculate. "You always smell of honey and vanilla." She shook her head, and I left.

Chapter 15

"I'm sorry, but I had to talk to you again." she murmered watching me carefully. I was a little irritated, but it was her.

"Twice in one day?" I shook my finger, "Your a naughty girl Harleen." I smiled and winked at her.

"I should've told you this earlier." She took a deep breath, "Thank you." For what I didn't exactly know, but never one to push my luck I just nodded. "I mean it, thank you for not taking advantage of me the other night..." she trailed off. "And for the rose."

"Now on to more important things." I quickly changed the subject, "Why are you alone?" She was shocked, even looked a little more ragged than this morning, good girl. I wasn't too thrilled with the thoughts that had been traveling through my head either.

"What do you mean?" she practically stumbled over the words.

"I've been answering your questions for a while now, surely you can answer one for me." I will not let it drop Harley, might as well say. She nodded, but never opened her mouth. "Your alone because. . ." I helped.

"There's no one else." she breathed softly, watching her hands. "My family and I aren't very close, and through school I was studying all the time to keep up, and I haven't met anyone." She confessed. I walked over and kneeled to her side, making her look at me.

"Surely, you've been asked out?" I held her chin up with one finger and she didn't fight me, just watched me out of those tear filled blue eyes of hers.

"By men that are looking for a fast lay or arm candy." she whispered. I shook my head.

"So none of them got to know my little Harley?" I asked. She tried to shake her head, but I took her more firmly. "Maybe your just waiting Harl, for someone who wants to understand you, who wants to be with the real you, that you can actually hold a conversation with, who envokes your deepest passions..."I trailed off as a single tear escaped down her pale cheek. I leaned in and gently laid my lips on it, catching the sweet taste of victory.

Walking back over to my chair, I had to take deep breaths to hold it in. I had conquered this little beauty and she wasn't even realizing it. "Tell me more." I said sitting to give her my full attention.

She sighed looking at some paper on her desk, "My mother constantly harassed me growing up, I took care of my sister." She bit her lip, "Sometimes I don't think she ever really liked me."

"What about your father?"

She smiled, "I see him once in awhile, he tries to care, but they were divorced when I was very young. Then going back and forth it was hard to have friends outside of school, so it was me and my sis." She sighed again, "Then I went to college on a gymnastics scholarship and between training and studying there wasn't time for anything else, and now I'm here." She held her hands up.

"Why not now? You've been here for months?" Surely she'd had plenty of time to find a personal life.

"Only a few men have asked me out, none of them have talked to me, just wanted to go out with the pretty little intern, or 'Arkham's pet'."

"Arkham's pet?" I asked confused.

She let loose a bitter laugh, "You don't think the inmates are the only ones that have bullies do you?" I felt white hot anger boiling from my ears to my toes, that these idiots that worked here would dare insult my little Harley this way. She had more manners! More Class! More Guts than anyone of these leeches! "When you try your best to be good at something you just lose out on the normal things. I come here I go home, once in awhile I might step out by myself, but that's it. I'm trapped in a mudane little life, with mostly mudane little people."

I swallowed her bitterness as if it were my own, "I would hardly qualify as mudane, sweetheart."

She just smiled, "I said mostly." I nodded accepting her apology, but couldn't get over the fact that my little butterly was trapped. Maybe not imprisoned like I was, but still trapped in her own little net of normal, of routine. We were both prisoners of the asylum, even if she wasn't on paper, she was a prisoner.

"I'd like to be taken back to my cell, dear." She nodded, rubbed the tears from her eyes and motioned to the door.

Such a sad twist of fate, her perfect man was her patient. I drove home not able to erase it from my mind. The irony wasn't lost. Good ol' Harleen, always had to do the right thing, always had to Ace whatever I touch, always looking for the correct answer was in love with a criminal. And not just any criminal mind you, no I had to pick the biggest, baddest, scariest of the bunch.

I went straight in, throwing my stuff to the side and cried. I cried because I was alone, I cried because he was stuck there alone, and I cried because there would never be an 'us'. No, no matter what happened, he couldn't be normal and I couldn't be like him. I couldn't kill as casually as he did, I couldn't take another's life and sleep. No, we could never meet in the middle.

Chapter 16

"Can't say I don't enjoy these litte chats, doc, but I have an appointment to be getting too." I smiled. Jermiah was full of himself today, meeting my eyes, smiling, wasn't like him. I was curious to where this little te a te was heading, but even more ready to greet my lovely Harley this morning.

"I think that can wait." My eyes narrowed, he thought he had something. I laughed, yes good old 'Arky' thought he had something powerful, he'd left of the cuffs, the chains, even asked the guards to wait outside. "Something amusing?" he asked.

"Highly." I crossed my arms and motioned for him to continue.

"I believe I've found your weak spot Joker." He sat back chuckling, "I know I have. She stands maybe this high-" he held his hand so high. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, perky little breast and a tight little ass. Ring any bells?"

I shrugged, "Could be a couple of people." I didn't like this one bit.

"Could be. . ." he nodded, but then those cowardly eyes met mine. "I've been at this a long time, I've been waiting for you to crack since the first day!" His voice kept getting higher and higher. "Now you will!"

I smiled, tilting my head to the side, "Why is that?"

He flashed his filthy grin, "Because of 'Harley', I believe you call her."

I shrugged, "What's she got to do with this? She's handling my therapy."

"I believe she's handling more than that." The filthy bastard! "You don't honestly think I would let my biggest most dangerous killer in with that sweet young thing alone do you."

I sat forward watching him, "What did you do bug the room?"

He laughed now, "You like that Joker? Joke's on you this time, the intern is cracking you, but I'm the one that will recieve the credit. Little Harleen and you have brought the money in, books, movies, all for the 'Joker's' story." He paused, "Maybe she's cracking you more ways than one. Then we can do a little romantic twist, what do you think? 'To love a Joker', wouldn't that be fun."

I growled, "You will not speak of her like that."

He nodded, "I will and do you know why. Because your attached, and people would pay to know what your attached too. Your weakness has been discovered. People will pay to get their hands on pretty little Harleen." He laughed. "You'll tell me anything and everything now, just to keep your dirty little secret."

I stood pacing in front of the desk, "Didn't think you had it in you, doc."

"We're both getting older, and I'll admit it, this place doesn't pay all the bills." He couldn't stop grinning, probably thinking he had me in a corner. Wrong. Dead wrong.

I went over the desk, knocking him still in his chair to the floor. My hand covered his mouth, his little toad eyes popped. "Now, we're not going to make any more noises, doc." I licked my lips. This had been a long time coming.

He was late today. I sighed, hopefully he didn't kill them, hospitalized I could handle, but kill little too much to keep taking. I walked over studying my books, burning time. I just couldn't shake my nerves. My gut kept telling me something was wrong, my brain kept telling me of course I was falling for a madman, and my heart kept telling me I already missed him.

Yeah, poor me. I laughed, I was in deeper than I could dig out this time. If I told Arkham than would he let me leave the case or exploit it? Would Mr. J be hurt? Would it make him more insane? Would he come after me? Would I care? Would I miss him? These thoughts had plagued me all night, sleep never came, and I was left to ponder. It showed this morning, not even makeup could hide the circles under my eyes.

I sat back down, tapping my fingers on the desk. He was never late, something had to have happened? I counted to ten, breathing. I needed to go find him. I was at the door when it swung open. He narrowly missed hitting me, shutting it and leaning against it.

"Baby?" he asked, his face was as beautiful as yesterday, but today blood was speckled over his face, his blue uniform, and hands. I just couldn't seem to find my voice. "Baby?" he asked again. "I need you to listen to me, Okay?" He snapped his fingers to get my attention. I nodded. "Right now I need you to trust me. We've got to get out of here."

I started to protest, he put his hand over my mouth. "I really need you to trust me Harley." his eyes seemed to plead with me, it was no joke. I nodded slowly, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was breaking out. Then I felt a sharp stab into my neck and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

My brain feels like it's been beaten with a frying pan, I moan and even that hurts. It takes a minute, but I force my eyes open and its too light outside. "Dammit," I mutter and lay my head back down burying myself into the sheets. Registering finally, these are not my sheets. I have cotton sheets, these are satiny, I inhaled sharply, and I can smell him. "Damn.".

"Mornin' Honey." I hear softly behind me. I roll toward the noise, but hesitate to open my eyes. I felt his hand across my cheek, "It takes a minute for it to wear off." he chuckled.

I struggle to remember what happened, I woke up went to work, then nothing. "What is it?" I asked. Finally able to open my eyes I see his ghost white face and red lips, I sigh. "Where am I?"

His eyes outlined in black dance merrily over me, then he sits up to the side of the bed. It was a huge bedroom, three doors. Two were open, one bathroom, one closet, and I'm guessing the one closed was out. The room was painted black, other than the bed there was no furniture. The bed was gorgeous, purple satin sheets, with a black diamond pattern overlaying a purple comforter, the floor was a cherry stained floor, but it looked like it'd seen better days. He sat to the corner in a white dress shirt and purple with green pinstripe pants. His smile, never faded just his eyes followed mine as I took it all in.

"Where am I?" I asked more firmly sitting up. I still had all my clothes on, but my shoes were gone.

"My place." He held his arms out, "What do you think?"

I looked at him for a minute trying to comprehend it, "How did we get here?"

"Harley," he tsked, his tone taking that you would talking to a small child. "Harley, I had no choice, I promise if there'd been another, I would have made it."

Instantly I was off the bed, darting for the door, my feet felt like they were in mud, but I was getting out. His arm snatched around my waist throwing me back to the bed. "Now, now, can't be doing that." he warned.

I felt tears falling, "Please, let me go." I whispered. He lay his cheek against mine.

"I can't." He returns just as softly in my ear.

"Why not?" My whole body was trembling now. I was pinned under a murdering crazy ass clown, needless to say I felt more than my taste of fear. I tried to make him move, and he never flinched, just pinning me to the bed, breathing.

"I can't explain right now." he drew back watching me. "Scared?" he grinned.

I nodded, "Terrified."

"Then listen to me and be a good girl and daddy won't have to hurt you." he threatened. His eyes were glossed over in what I pegged as excitement.

"Has any woman ever lived a night with you?" I asked trying to take my mind of it, concentrate on the questions, make him talk.

He smiled then jumped off me, heading to the door. "You'll soon be the first."

I screamed and launched myself at him, but he already slammed the door behind him. I pulled, I kicked, I screamed, but nothing happened. The door wouldn't budge, no one came, and the sedative was wearing me out. I made my way back to the bed, crawling into it and decided to sleep. It was the only comfort I would get at this point.

Part 2

"Knock, Knock?" I singsong.

"Whose there?" she sounds pissed. Oh well, food on the belly will calm her. Probably slept all day anyway, I gave her a much smaller dose of sedative than they gave me, but she was a tiny thing. I laughed and pushed my way in, locking the door behind me.

"Uncle Joker here with something good." I teased, but she just stared with those magnificently furious eyes. "I know you like chinese, everyone does." I held the bag under her nose and she swiped at my hand. She sat down on one side of the bed so I stretched out on the other. "What do you like?" I had gotten one of everything, so there had to be something she would eat.

"I don't know I've never tried it that I know of." she admitted. I jerked her to me, feigning a shocked look.

"Tell me it's not true!" I said, shaking her by the shoulders, she looked ready to let me have it again. "Then this will be a real treat." I grinned letting her go. "Let's get in the floor then, I don't want a mess."

"I'm clean," she smarted.

"Yes, I know, but your going to try everything." I sat everything down in neat rows, then handed her a fork. She sat looking everything over, before picking up some beef noodles. I sighed, jerked them away and handed her sweet and sour chicken.

"I think I'd rather have the noodles," she muttered, but picked a piece out anyway. I watched her eyes light up, and laughed. "It's good." I nodded, then handed her some pressed chicken, then stir fry, and after she'd had at least tasted everything I grabbed the sweet and sour back.

She was a healthy eater, unlike most women. She didn't just take a couple of bites, she was enjoying this little feast as much as I was. I reached into the sack and handed her a Dr. Pepper, pulling out a Mountain Dew for myself. She lifted a brow, but never asked. Here I'd got the doc a dr. and she wasn't going to comment. I chuckled and reached over stealing a bite of the noodles she was holding.

"Fine, but lemme try the chicken again." With that we settled into a comfortable silence. She packed the leftovers back in the bag when we finished and I lit a ciggerrette. "Now what?" she asked. I found her to be pleasantly calm, maybe food did tame the savage beast.

"We get ready for bed." I muttered. Her eyes flashed and she launched herself at me, holding the cig in one hand I tried to hold her back with the other. She was stronger than she looked. "Harley! Harley!" I shouted, but she was ready to fight now. "We are going to sleep! Harley!" I jumped to my feet, straightening my shirt. "What kind of man do you think I am?" She cocked a brow. "Insane chaotic murderous clown?" I asked smiling. She grimaceed. "Well, I am, but I'm not going to touch you. Now get ready for bed, I gotta shower." She hurled herself up under the covers and I went to the bathroom.

Jumping into the shower, I let the water run over me so I had time to think. She'd been fairly quiet, but then she'd been kidnapped too. Not kidnapped exactly, I'd ask her more or less. I grinned, no I'd definetly kidnapped her.

Finally, I slip out into my boxers. Couldn't sleep naked tonight, no that wouldn't do at all. She might turn over and take advantage. I laughed lightly, tiptoeing over not to wake her, but it seemed a futile attempt. The moonlight was reflected in those deep blue pools watching me, so I slipped into bed and turned my back. It would be a long night, I heard her take a broken breath. Yep, long long night.

Part 3

I was bored out of my mind. No, not bored, paranoid. There was nothing to do, but sit and wonder on how he would kill me. He would kill me, there was no debate there. He was at least predictable in that fashion, but this was torture.

He was known to torture his victems, usually more painfully than just locking them in a room, but he wasn't routine either. Would it be tonight? I rubbed my temples throwing myself on to the bed. Would he carve my throat up like he'd hinted at so many times? Would he skin me alive like he did that old man? No, the old man had been a cat lover, there lay the joke. How many ways could you skin a cat. Then there were dozens of doctors and nurses, some strangled with their stethoscopes, some stabbed to death with needles, pens, a fork once. Would he shove pills down my throat? Jerk my arm off to beat me with it? He'd pulled that on a guard once.

The room started to spin so I went to look out the window, not much out there. It was actually lonely for the most part, too high up to see anything, and everything you could see was abandoned. The Narrows? Had to be. I sighed, at least most of his victems were clueless how much imagination this crazy fuck had. I laughed, this was not at all proper. Who the hell cared? I mean if I'm going to die, then who would know my last thoughts anyway? And only he would know my last words, mmm. How many last words did he actually remember?

I thought of using his shower, but quickly quelled that. No, use giving him a opening. It would be like some bad horror movie, and him cackling the whole time talking to 'mommy' like that old Norman Bates movie. I paced the room, I ate leftovers from last night, but then I'd lay down to stare at the ceiling. The closet, held my attention for all of an hour.

He had several dress shirts, mostly green, purple, or black. Dress pants, and curiously one pair of jeans. I couldn't imagine my dear captor wearing jeans, oh no. I giggled. He had several pair of argyle socks piled into a neat little stack on one corner, and a couple of old black shirts. Two coats, one long black, one khaki trench. I checked the pockets of everything, maybe he'd forgotten a gun or knife. I found several packs of matches, which I pocketed for future use, and a napkin. It was folded into his khaki coat, nothing important, I put it back, then investigated the bathroom. It was dirty, but still. There was nothing under the sink, just a comb and toothbrush with crest toothpaste on one side. I moved them to the other, just to see if he'd notice (mind games). Then the shower, looked maintained, there wasn't mold at least. He had a black bottle of shampoo, no label, and one bar of soap. I picked it up and smelled both, the shampoo smelled like him, the soap had a more 'zest' smell clean to it. I dug my nails into it just to be a bitch.

Time slowly inched along, and it finally seemed to get dark. I decided against turning the light on, no use letting anyone know I was up here. Surely he wasn't the only crazy around, didn't need anymore. Shutting my eyes, begging for sleep the door swung wide.

"Turn the damn light on!" he growled. I couldn't make his outline out, and he seemed to be carrying several bags. I didn't move, there was no way I was actually going to assist him killing me! He sit everything down, flicked the light, and turned that godawful grin to me. "Miss me?"

I shrugged, "Like a damn toothache."

He feigned hurt then threw the bags at me, before leaving the room again. I dug through the first bag to find pink pajamas, jeans, socks, and a pink t-shirt. There was even a pair of shoes, some of the cheapies like at the Dollar store, but still they weren't heels. I checked the sizes, and had to smile. Must be pretty damn smart to know those. The next bag had chips, soda (Dr. Pepper, ha ha), pink toothbrush, my favorite honeybar soap, and even my shampoo vanilla dream. I stared at the shampoo, it had to be bought at the beauty shop, and it was actually hard to find. How could he possibly know?

He strolled back in his arms full of a small tv and a plastic bag of movies. I watched him sit it up in one corner. "I know how you like cartoons, doll." he grinned gesturing to the bag before heading to the bathroom. It wasn't like lightening, but I did finally realize the door was wide open.

Carefully I made my way to the door, then as soon as my foot stepped into the hall, I ran. I ran down two corriders, before coming to an open warehouse and several flights of steps. Hitting each one the sound reverberated, and I could barely breath through fear he'd catch me. I turned, and he still wasn't out. Two sets, three set, and finally the last one before hitting concrete. I turned again, he still wasn't out, and then I felt the most frightening thing ever.

I bounced off a solid mass of fat, landing hard on the floor, my elbow caught the most damage. I looked up into the cold eyes of this fat man and felt my heart plunge.

He grinned, showing not only lack of oral hygiene, but flat out intention and I read it. Quickly I scrambled back, but he already had me by the leg. "Come here babe, not leaving already I hope?" he laughed. His hand latched onto my hair and drug me across the floor. I couldn't scream, because I knew what was upstairs, but I couldn't breathe for I knew almost as bad had me.

I counted to ten, breathing trying to center myself. He threw open a door leading to a large denlike area. Tossing me on the couch, he watched me. He was toying with me, Bastard!

"Let me go, I'll show you the best night of your life." I purred. It threw him, obviously. His jaw went slack and his eyes widened.

Then that leer came back, "Why when I can have a good five minutes right now?" I sat up, gripping the couch looking for a weapon.

"What will your boss say?" Please, please let you be one of his. I begged.

"Have a good time while it last," he laughed. "And don't forget to smile." He bent pinning me to the couch. I could smell the rank odor of sweat and felt myself gag, this couldn't be happening to me! "Why don't you give me a smile, baby? Otherwise I think I'll have to give you something to smile about." Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! There was no hope, he was going to rape me one way or another. False hope! Bastard!

My mind raced, finally deciding a plan I smiled. I reached up pulling his face to mine, barely skimming my lips across his lips, his fat freaking chins, and found his neck. Ever so slowly I opened my mouth around his windpipe then bit down. I felt his scream gurgling up, then his fist was yanking out my hair, the other ripping at my body. I refused to let go. We rolled from the couch, I landed hard, but kept my mouth locked.

This couldn't have been long, because he was still alive, but it felt like hours as I fought back the pain he was forcing on my body. I felt him still.

"Let go, Harl'." that gossamer voice wasn't welcomed, but it was to an extent, all I felt was relief. I released the man and he was on his feet howling.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking make you wish for death when I'm done." He was walking to the other side of the room, and I lost sight of him from the couch. I looked up to meet my angry captor then.

His eyes glittered in the florescent lights, and a small grin touched his face. He pointed, "Don't move." I nodded, fear gripping every muscle after the last encounter. He walked away, but I stayed. I heard a yelp then something land heavily. He killed him! He had killed him! I knew with every fiber of my being that man was dead, I didn't have to look. He killed him. He came around, opening the door. Then turned to me, "Coming?"

The little girl had grit. I'd give her that, but smarts she was lacking. I'd thought she was stupid, before, now I thought she was freaking mental! Where exactly had she planned to go? No protection! No weapons! Little fool! Probably no idea where she was either.

Her eyes glistened, and I figured tears were soon to fall. Good, 'Mozzy' had scared the shit outta her, good. She needed it. Had to kill him, but maybe he woke up her up a little. Didn't do any good to just tell her. People tell you all kinds of things, better just to experience it, learn faster that way.

"How do you know my sizes?" My little shrink sat on the bed as I leaned against the door. She was trying to regain control now, put me in my spot. No, no,no. "My soap? My shampoo?"

I skipped over to her, my hands behind my back, leaned down to whisper, "I'm just that damn good." She growled and I couldn't hold back any longer. My hand met her cheek and the sound reverberated off the walls. She threw herself back, scattering off the bed to the corner. I skipped around to stand over her again. Her cheek had my imprint and was bright red. Tears finally fell from her eyes, I grabbed her chin to force her eye contact. "He could have raped and killed you?"

She looked at me and nodded, I slapped her again. She was pitiful now, starting to bawl. "Shut up." I ground through my teeth. I slapped her harder. She bit her lip watching through waterworks. "You do as I say, when I say." She just stared. "You got me?" She nodded. "Good. I was going to take a bath, but you stink. Take yours first, I even brought a towel earlier." She nodded racing to the bathroom to hide.

I laughed, my little doctor wasn't as brave as she'd thought. No, not in the real world. And this was a harsh cruel world. I lay across the bed, listening as she sobbed. It wasn't the usual feeling of contentment that came over me, but it sure wasn't guilt. I just watched the bathroom door, until finally I heard the shower come on. I reached over grabbing her pajamas out and walked into the bathroom. She gasped and watched me out of the side of the curtain, still too afraid to say anything. I gathered her work clothes up and threw the jammies to the side, then left.

I set the little tv up and popped in the first movie in the bag. Laying back down on the bed I closed my eyes to dwell on my new conundrum. What to do with little Harley? I didn't want to kill her, not yet. She had nearly done in poor Mozzy downstairs, pretending she was interested luring him in, then latching on like a pit bull. I laughed, yes she was still too full of surprises. I had left the door open just to see if she'd run and she had, pure instinct. No thoughts of consequence, this wasn't a good thing. No, it hadn't been a smart thing to do.

I couldn't kill her, not yet. I couldn't just leave her here, I could very possibly die any time. She'd be all alone, and I didn't want her starving, no that was too slow, too harsh, I wouldn't do that to anyone. There was no beauty in the weak and starved, no seen to much of that. I couldn't bring my men here, then they'd know where I was. If one of them were caught, that would be too valuable, couldn't risk that. Couldn't leave her with my men, no, couldn't trust those fools. They were all power hungry, crazy in ways I found pleasure in exposing. No, they'd take advantage of my Harl. Then what could I do? It wasn't often I found myself debating anything let alone what was to be done of my little head shrinker?

Finally she stepped out of the bathroom. She refused to meet my eyes, and I studied her cheek. I'd popped her pretty good, it was already showing signs of bruising, maybe that would remind her. I grinned, jumping up and moved to take my turn in the shower.

"Little Mermaid?" I heard her yell through the door. Well, I had told them to get me something for my baby girl, who knew they'd take it literal, but she did like cartoons. I turned in surprise as the bathroom door opened a crack. "You watch Little Mermaid?" she asked in a strangled laugh.

I jerked my shirt off, pulled the door open to see a smile fighting its way onto her features. "What can I say?" I replied. "Always wanted to skin a fish." Her mouth dropped, but a throaty chuckle forced past her lips before she turned from me. My, my, my whether she realized or not there was a trust beginning to form. This was a interesting little tid bit. I decided to leave the bathroom door open. I told myself it was where I could hear if she tried to leave again, but finally after laying down I had to admit I never saw her peek, such dissappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up warm. I felt the sun teasing my lids, my pajamas were twisted around my body, and the sheets felt as though they were liquid warmth against my skin. I didn't even open my eyes, I fully intended to enjoy the little pleasure still allowed. I stretched burying myself further into the pillow.

"Well...Good Morning Beautiful." then his voice pierced my mood. I groaned and turned to find him still in boxers propped on top of the sheets watching me. His body was solid white from the tips of his toes to his scalp. It was almost beautiful in this light, his hair dark green, he looked unreal. Such a beautiful body to be so cursed.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. He was studying me, twirling his finger in the satiny sheet.

"Decided to take a day off." He grinned, "Thought I might need some therapy."

I snorted, as if that wasn't the understatement of the year. "Fine, but we'll have to go back to my office. You know business environment and all." I said smugly. His black eyes flashed and he was instantly on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Now doc', you shouldn't taunt me." He bent down, his cheek against mine, his breath on my ear. "Makes a man think. .. .things." I held my breath, and he finally sat up straddling me. "Maybe you need a lesson in manners Harley? I get you entertainment, clothes, clean sheets, soap, all the necessities and you think to taunt me?"

My heart was lodged in my throat, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was only teasing." I whispered. This was not a scenario I had any wish to play out.

He tilted his head, "Me too." He seemed so serious and I still fought with my body trying to take air into my lungs, where it seemed to be uncooperative. He grinned and rolled off. I sat up and watched him make his way to the closet. "Figured we could go out today, if you could behave yourself?" I nodded. He didn't look at me as he went into the bathroom, and finally I was able to relax.

He came out seconds later, wearing nothing, his eyes full on me gauging my reaction. He was pure male, and he was excited. Meeting his eyes, I snapped my mouth shut, and gripped the sheets. He smiled, "Perhaps you'd like to get dressed?" I nodded, but he didn't shut the door. "Now." it was such a simple word, but it spoke so many things to my body.

My mind reconized he wasn't moving, my heart realized he was going to do something, my nerves shook telling me I had no choice, and my womb was on fire with foreign feelings I chose not to dwell upon. Slowly one foot at a time I got off the bed, his eyes following my every movement. I circled him, giving myself plenty of room in case he reached out, so I could get to my bag on the other side and get the clothes he'd bought me.

Picking up the bag, I watched as he leaned his back against the bathroom door and crossed his arm. There was so many options of things he could be doing I almost wanted to jump out the window. He liked games and there was just too many horrible sadistic games this could be. I took a step back and bolted into the closet slamming the door. His maniacal laughter followed.

I had my pjs off in record time, quickly getting the jeans on. I had never heard him, but the door flew open. I put my hands up over my breast and shrunk back into his clothes. He grinned reaching in and grabbed a pair of socks. "Forgot." he laughed as his eyes trailed over me, and he shut the door. I felt a sigh of relief and finished dressing.

He was lounging on the bed when I finally gathered my wits enough to come out of the closet. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be humming to himself, lost in his own mad little mind. I shivered, I had to get away today, I just had too.


End file.
